The weird adventures of Karina and Courtney
by Shippo-cutie
Summary: This is a cowritten story. By orangepencils and myself. Its a humor story, it happens when Karina and myself fall into the well after following Kagome, we end up meeting the gang and traveling with them. Two new characters are introduced, tons of laughs!
1. Obssesion with wells

**Obsession with wells**

**Yo people! It's Karina here. Well my friend Courtney (Shippo-Cuttie) and I thought of this in a very strange way. We were goofing around on MSN. We came up with the weirdest stuff.. Stay tuned cause God this is funny! **

**Courtney here! Yea it was great wasn't it! Lol Well we thought it was! So hope you like our story!**

Courtney's POV

Hi! My name is Courtney. My friend, Karina and I live in Japan. We've been friends since kindergarten. When we were in the fourth grade, Karina got this weird thing after an accident and since then she's been obsessed with wells. It's funny and sad at the same time.

One year, during the fifth grade, we went to a friend's house that had a well. Poor Karina spent three hours in the well house drawing the well. That night in her sleep, she was mumbling about jewel shards and demons. We all figured it was just a dream but we found out the true meaning of it in the ninth grade when we met our friend Kagome.

Kagome's grandfather owns a shrine. She told us that the day she invited us to her house for a sleep over. Then she did the fateful mistake of telling Karina that there was an old well too. Karina freaked out. Then Kagome did another mistake. She told her that the well was over 500 years old. BIG mistake.

That night, poor Karina spent hours drawing the well. Its not that she's not good at drawing but it's scary. Lords spare her. The strangest thing that happened that night was when Karina came running to us and told us that we had to jump in the well.

"Ok, you might think I'm insane but I felt something coming from the well." Karina said.

Kagome's sweat dropped. It seemed like she was up to something or that she knew something.

"Please ignore her. She had an accident when we were in fourth grade and she's been obsessed with wells ever since." I told Kagome. Couldn't Karina shut up for one moment? Man this thing had gotten worse over night.

"No Karina is right." Kagome said after a short pause. Great now Kagome is obsessed with wells! Maybe I should join the well club. I feel rejected… but at the same time glad.

"If you could sense it then perhaps you can travel to." Travel? Travel! Now you want to tell Karina that you can travel threw a well! That's all the poor girl needs!

"You can travel threw the well! OH MY GOD! That's soooo cool! Can we go? Please, pretty please, with a cherry on top and sprinkles and sparkles and peanuts and hot fudge?" Woah…she can beg when she wants…

"Yeah I guess. If you can sense it. Come on let's go." And so our great adventure begins threw the well. But I'm not exactly too sure about this. I mean traveling threw time in a well…right! Well only one thing was wrong, I, couldn't sense anything, or at least didn't want to. So what happens IF they can travel threw the well and when it's my turn I fall and break my leg or something? What am I suppose to think? This is all so strange!

"Courtney what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Umm….well lets hypothetically say we 'can' travel threw this well, since I haven't sensed anything then what makes you sure you wont leave me here?" I said. Karina and Kagome gave me sympathy looks.

"Oh, great….just what I didn't need!" I mumbled. Karina and Kagome each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me down the stairs to the well. They burst threw the door and stood in front of the well looking down. Karina looked down the well and had a huge smile on her face.

"This is great!" She whispered! I looked around; I could feel we weren't alone. And the fact I couldn't see anything didn't help!

"Umm…guys, I'm getting an uneasy feeling!" I said. "I don't think we're alone!" Kagome looked at me; Karina was too amazed by the well to care. I then heard a rustle in the back corner. I looked straight at the corner and saw the figure of a man.

"It took you long enough!" He growled.

"Hey, you back off! What are you doing here anyways huh? Its called trespassing stupid!" I shouted.

"Courtney….its okay" Kagome said. Was she crazy? There was some random guy walking around on her property, it was certainly not okay!

"Don't make me call the cops!" I shouted. The man just laughed.

"And what are they gonna do?" He asked.

"What do you think? Take you to jail! Man you're dumb!" I said. The man jumped right in front of me, its sacred me so much that I went into my fighting stance for Karate.

"Back off! I don't want to hurt you!" I said sternly. Karina just realized someone else was here with us.

"Hello!" She said. I shook my head.

"HAHAHA don't make me laugh, what are you gonna do to me?" The man said. He asked for it. So I lunged at him and managed to punch him right in the nose, there wasn't as flinch…. nothing, as if he didn't feel it. So I kicked him in the ribs…still nothing.

"I think I'm in over my head!" I muttered.

"That's it, my turn!" The man said cracking his knuckles. The whole time Kagome was trying to tell me something, but I wasn't listening, Kagome shook her head.

"Sit" she said. The man fell to the floor, smashing his face on the ground. I looked at Kagome in amazement.

"You have to teach me that!" I said. Kagome laughed. Karina looked at the man and laughed hysterically.

"KAGOME!" The man growled. I looked at Kagome, and so did Karina.

"Do you know him?" The both of us asked at the same time. Kagome nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"I was trying to" Kagome said shyly. I took a look at the man and gasped. He had ears! Dog-ears, I stumbled back a little, but regained my balance. Karina saw them too, I looked at her and she nodded her head. We both ran up to the man and started to rub his ears.

Karina's POV

Man I couldn't believe what had just happened! I mean all of a sudden I'm about to jump into a well and I'm like soooo freaking out! I mean this is like a dream come true! This was more then I could ask for. Just as we were about to jump into the well, Courtney had to come along and ruin everything! Why didn't she let the man be? Why does she think that I wasn't paying attention? You know I'm not like some people who can only do one thing at the time…geez!

Anyways if Courtney would have let the poor man be, we could have already been on the other side of the well! Not fair!

That guy is like soooo strong! I mean Courtney punched him and nothing happened to him…hmmm maybe there's more behind it? Did you see his ears? They are sooooooooo ADORABLE! I had the sudden urge to rub them. I'm glad Courtney had the same idea. We ran up to him and started tweaking the fuzzy dog-ears. But like one question, why does he have dog-ears?

"Get away from me!" The man shouted. He tried to walk away but we managed to corner him in a wall. Kagome started laughing. God his ears were so soft!

"Man your ears are so soft!" Courtney told him. That's already been established…

"Ugh Kagome can you tell these two weird girls to let go of my ears!" The man with the cute ears said. Hmm I wonder what his name is. I don't feel like calling him man for the rest of the time.

"Ok leave Inuyasha alone before he gets all mad." Kagome told us. Soo… his name is Inuyasha…wait doesn't that mean dog demon? Who in their right mind would name their child dog demon! That's just wrong!

Courtney and I complained but in the end we decided to stop.

"Euh, Kagome who are they anyways and what the hell are they doing here in the well house?" Well? Did somebody say well? I wonder if he knows about the well. Can he travel in it too?

"Ah well you see, Karina," She pointed at me. I waved at Inuyasha who simply shot me a "feh" guys…I'll never understand them! "Sensed something with the well and so I decided to bring them along and show them what's on the other side of the well." None of us were really listening. We were all staring at the well. Well ok maybe not all of us…Courtney was staring at Inuyasha.

"Hi, I'm Courtney. I'm 15 years old and single. Are you single? Hey maybe we can grab lunch sometime this week. What d'ya think?" Courtney winked at him. I CAN'T BELIVE THE NERVE OF THAT GIRL! Did she just flirt with a man that she didn't know? That's Courtney for you! Some people will never learn.

I noticed that Inuyasha gulped uneasily and Kagome started to laugh. Must be an inner joke… can we get moving now? I really wanna go threw the well…

Courtney's POV

Inuyasha, he is so cute! And the ears top it all! Come on it's not my fault if I'm a flirt! I swear its genetics! Well anyways I think I crossed the line, because Inuyasha looked at Kagome….so well I can take a hint! Man is she ever lucky!

"So Inuyasha where do you live?" I asked him.

"I live threw there" He said pointing threw the well.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS! HOW COOL IS THAT!" Karina said. At this point she was freaking out. Inuyasha looked at Karina as though she was some mental patient who broke out of the loony bin.

"Okay….."Inuyasha said. Kagome was now laughing hysterically at his point. Well at least Kagome was having fun, me, I was more concerned of the mental state of Inuyasha. He can't be serious about living on the other side of the well!

"Kagome can we go now? These two are freaking me out!" Inuyasha wined. I was morally offended (not really, but it sounds cool). Kagome gave him a look and he backed off.

"Actually they are coming with us," Kagome said. Inuyasha almost fell over.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted.

"She said, that we're going threw the well with you" Karina replied. Inuyasha gave Karina a dirty look. She just stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Can we go now? PLEASE!" Karina begged. Kagome nodded. She then jumped down the well and there was a bright blue light. I ran and looked down the well…and she was gone! Karina was next to jump down the well, there was another blue light and she was also gone. Inuyasha looked at me and saw I was terrified.

"Are you going?" He asked.

"Are you insane!" I asked him. "Who knows where it leads, and plus, I don't think I can pass threw the well anyways."

"Only one way to find out!" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha picked me up and jumped down the well. To my amazement I was able to go threw the well, what surprised me even more is that Inuyasha just picked me up without any second thought.

"Inuyasha, aren't you and Kagome… like a couple?" I asked him. He shrugged. Once we were complete transported, Inuyasha jumped out of the well and set me down. Kagome sorta gave him a weird look. I fell to the ground.

"Safe at last!" I sighed. Everyone looked at me strangely. Karina was still amazed at what happened. I couldn't believe it! But it happened! So that was my proof.

Karina's POV

This is unbelievable! Somebody pinch me before I wake up and realize that all this is a dream. I JUST TRAVELLED THREW A WELL! IT WAS SO FREAKIN COOL! When I looked around our new surroundings, we were in what appeared to be 400 years in the past. Do you believe this, 400 years in the PAST! Now that I think about it, I should have noticed these signs before. I mean look at Inuyasha's kimono...it's a KIMONO! God his ears are so damn soft and God is he ever hot! Anyways, back to my well talking, can you imagine that I just traveled threw a well?

When we traveled threw the well, well when I traveled threw it, there was this really cool blue light that surrounded me and then I was on the other side of the same well but I knew that it was different. I could feel it.

Now can somebody PLEASE tell me why Courtney is in Inuyasha's arms? I could see that Kagome was boiling up...hmmm so I was right; they are more then just friends!

"Ka, Kagome, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!" Courtney just shouted. I noticed that Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head. Awww...that's so CUTE!

"We're 500 years in the past in the Feudal Era." Kagome made it sound like it was every day business. Well perhaps she had traveled here more then once. By the looks of it she had.

"WHAT? WHY IS EVERYBODY SO CRAZY!" Poor Courtney, she always had difficulty understanding things that didn't make sense. Like my well obsession. Did you know that wells were cool? I love wells. Maybe some day I'll name my pet Well.

"Can you shut up for 10 seconds girl!" Inuyasha barked at her. THAT was funny! Wait a minute. I just realized something, if he has dog ears and fangs and claws and barks does that mean that...

"Hey Inuyasha," I said shyly. I just noticed his eyes, they were amber! God they were so nice!

"What now?" He asked irritated.

"Are you part dog demon?" I asked in the same shy voice. I probably sounded like a total idiot. Kagome and Inuyasha looked stunned. What, what did I say? Maybe I should have stayed in the well and admire its beauty...I feel rejected...

"Karina, that's stupid, how can he be part dog demon. God that child has a weird imagination." She told them. HEY! I am not weird! And I am not a child! I am considered a mature woman ready to be married in these times!

"How, how did you know?" Inuyasha asked. YAY! A point for me! Oh...look who's right Courtney. Na-nan!

"Well the ears and the claws and the fangs kinda give it away." I said matter of factly. Some people are dumb...sigh...

"OMG! I'M LIKE REALLY TRAUMATIZED FOR LIFE NOW!" Courtney yelled. Poor Courtney, I feel bad for her...

**Okay well this is our story! Hope you like it and please read and review!**


	2. Posession

**Inuyasha's POV**

And here I thought that all people from Kagome's time were stupid. I was proven wrong when Karina perfectly guessed that I was part dog demon. Not dog demon, PART dog demon. But that girl has some serious issues! She's obsessed with wells! Lords help me. I'm surrounded by humans here. Oh and one weak fox demon. And Kilala...Ok, ok I'm not surrounded by only humans but still.

Courtney is strange to...What the hell did she think she was doing trying to attempt to hurt me. Feh! Stupid humans...the only thing that humans can do to hurt me is that stupid sit command Kagome uses on me. But that's because of Keade and her miko powers. Why was she looking at me like that after I picked her up back in Kagome's...wait THEIR time. It's not like I liked her or anything. God women are strange.

"Inuyasha?" Courtney asked. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Ummm….are you blushing?" She asked. I put my hands on my cheeks, she was right! My face what burning. So I ran ahead to get away from these strange women.

**Courtney's POV**

"Why did he run off?" I asked Kagome. She shrugged.

"It's Inuyasha, that's how he is." Kagome replied. "But don't worry; I know where he is going."

"OH where!" Karina asked enthusiastically. I shook my head. How can anyone be so cheery? Just kidding.

"He's going to Keade's village where Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala are staying" Kagome answered.

"Miroku….eh?" I said.

"Rule 1: Stay away from Miroku!" Kagome said.

"Why?" Karina and I asked at the same time.

"Don't tell me he's with Sango…." I said. Kagome shook her head.

"Well…sorta…kinda…I donno…you'll see when you get there." Kagome said.

"Alright, let's go! I wanna meet these people!" Karina said. The three of us started along the road toward Keade's village. I could sense Inuyasha was watching us from the trees but didn't want to embarrass him anymore. The scenery here was very nice, not tall building, no crowds of people, very peaceful. While we were walking Karina spotted a well.

"LOOK A WELL!" She shouted and started to run towards it. Kagome watched in horror. I could tell that this wasn't the type of well she thought it was.

"Nice job, now she thinks every well is special like yours," I said to Kagome. Kagome glared at me.

"I'm kidding…"I replied. Karina was still running towards the well. I just shook my head.

"Karina wait!" I shouted, but it was too late. Karina had gotten to the well and jumped right in.

"HORRAY!" She shouted on the way down, and then there was a loud THUD. Kagome and I looked at each other and started to crack up.

"Ow….a little help here," Karina demanded. Kagome and I were laughing hysterically, we could barley breath, let alone walk. I saw Inuyasha jump down the well and get Karina.

"Stupid girl" He muttered then went off again. Kagome and I were still laughing; Karina on the other hand didn't find it funny at all.

"You could have warned me!" She shouted.

"I…..I….did!" I managed to say between gasps for air. Kagome nodded her head.

**Karina's POV**

That HURTS! God the least they could have done was WARN me that that particular well wasn't like Kagome's well. Stupid well! It ruined my fun! Did I just call a well stupid? Ohhh!...I'm so sorry! Please forgive me well god! I didn't mean too.

"Can anyone help me here? Hello?" Nice inside of the well...Woah the well is really deep! I heard Kagome and Courtney laugh hysterically on the other side. Gee what nice friends I have. Instead of helping me they laugh at my face! The nerve they have. Even Inuyasha laughed at me! Well he called me stupid! What a jerk! I am not stupid! It's not my fault I have a curse! ... Wait how did I know it was a curse? I'm seriously freaking out here. I mean from Inuyasha to the curse. What's next? I'm gonna guess that Shippo is a fox demon, Kilala is a two tailed cat demon, Sango is a demon slayer and Miroku is a perverted monk?

ARGH! How did I just guess that? Lords help me get away, how far is heaven... Not the time to sing Karina...

"I'm still stuck in here you know!" I yelled at who ever was listening. That's when Inuyasha jumped into the well and picked me up. My night in shinning armor has come to save me. Come on you gotta admit that he's cute!

"Thanks." I told him.

"Feh." He answered back. Feh! Feh! What kind of a stupid answer is that! I was glad to be out of the well. It felt good to see the sky and trees again.

"So are we almost there?" Courtney asked Kagome.

"Quit complaining you stupid girl." Inuyasha said annoyed by her.

"Is he always so rude?" She asked Kagome.

"Yup, that's Inuyasha for you."

"What's that supposed to mean!" The hanyou barked at her. Hmm...If memory serves me right, what comes after that is sit right?

"Inuyasha, sit!" One point for me!

"What did you do that for wench?" He yelled at her.

"Don't tell me they're gonna fight!" Courtney told me.

"Looks like it." We sighed.

"Hey look the village!" I shouted happily. That stopped them.

"Come on. You have to meet the rest of our friends." Kagome said before leading us to the rest of the group

**Courtney's POV**

Man that Inuyasha can be a real jerk! But I guess he can't be all that bad, since Kagome still travels with him. OH I SO CAN'T WAIT TO MEET THE REST OF THE GANG! So exciting! Anyways we walked towards the village and once we got there, this cute little kid with a tall ran out of a hut.

"KAGOME!" He cried happily. Then he saw Karina and me and stopped dead in his tracks. "Who are they?" He whispered. AWWWWW HOW CUTE!

"Mind your manners Shippo!" Inuyasha growled. Shippo gave Inuyasha a dirty look. I giggled.

"Shippo, this is Karina and Courtney," Kagome said pointing to us. We smiled. Shippo nodded his head, but stared at me. He hopped on Kagome's shoulder.

"Why does she have red hair?" He whispered. "Is she some kinda half demon like Inuyasha?" Kagome shook her head no and tried not to laugh.

"See Shippo, where I live, not everyone has black or brown hair. It makes people special…..unique!" Kagome replied.

"Maybe special ED" Inuyasha mutter. OH NO HE DIDN'T!

"Excuse me!" I asked him. "You wanna go mister?"

"Feh, as if, remember last time?" He asked. Damn it, he got me there, but still. I grabbed his sword.

"HA! What are you gonna go now huh?" I asked cockily. Inuyasha shook his head. I unsheathed his sword, and it was a big sword…a very heavy one too. Inuyasha looked in horror as I managed to hold up his sword.

"The Tetsuiga…..transformed…..for….a….mere human!" Inuyasha managed to spit out. Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked. I swung his sword around; it was getting lighter by the second. Inuyasha was still staring at me in horror.

"Come, on, do you really think I'd hurt you? Silly puppy" I said and rubbed in between his ears. Inuyasha growled. I handed him back the Tetsuiga.

"What's going on?" A man asked as he walked out of the hut.

"Yea…" A woman said, how followed the man. The man looked at Karina and me, and raised his eyebrow.

"Well hello ladies…" He said. He walked closer to us. I looked at Karina, she looked back at me. We had no idea what was going on….then….something groped our behinds. We screamed and turned around to find the man's hands near our butts. Karina and I both raised our hands and slapped the man on opposite cheeks; he had two bright red hand marks on his face. Then the woman walked up and smacked him over the head with a big bone boomerang.

**Karina's POV**

Pfff...Who does Courtney think she is? Just cause she can swing Inuyasha's sword doesn't mean anything! Hello, like I knew he was a half demon! Hello, it's thanks to me that we're here. People can be really stupid at times.

Ok I am seriously freaked out now! A man just groped us! Why is he staring at me? What did I do? I'm scared! Mommy...

"Excuse him. He's a perverted monk. He always does that. Don't be surprised if he asks you to bear him his children." Sango said. Wait how do I know all of this?

"He's the perverted monk with the cursed wind tunnel in his right hand?" I asked Kagome. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Courtney and Kilala all stared at me mouths hanging open. HOW DO I KNOW THIS?

"Kagome, does she have some kind of power? Is she a demon?" The little fox asked. He's soooo kawaii!

"Ah...no I'm not. I'm kinda wondering myself how I know all of this… heheh..." Miroku looked like if he was in heaven. HELP! Lord help me get away, how far is heaven... Karina not the time to sing now! Did I tell you I liked to sing? I usually sang when I was all alone in the shower or when I was in a well, well a well house.

"Lady Karina, would you do the honor of..." He never finished his sentence. Inuyasha came to my rescue once again. He hit the "monk" hard on the head. Don't people suffer of concussions in this time? You know I feel bad for him. Sango seems mad...hmm there is more behind it here too! I'm sooo smart!

"So who are you all?" Courtney asked. HAHAHAHA I know and she doesn't!

"That's Miroku the perverted monk, that's Sango the demon slayer, that's the two tailed cat Kilala Sango's partner in crime, that's the fox demon Shippo, Inuyasha the half demon that has a sword named Tetsusaiga, Kagome the priestess who's the reincarnation of Kikiyo, there's Koga the wolf demon who has a crush on Kagome, then there's Myoga the coward flee, Sesshomaru Inuyasha's half full demon brother, Keade the priestess sister of Kikiyo and Naraku the bad guy." I couldn't help but blurt out. If people weren't staring at me before, they were now!

"Kagome, did you have to tell them everything about us?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Kari, how DO you know all this stuff? It's freaky!" Courtney told me.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled. Everyone is looking at me...HELP!

**Courtney's POV**

"What the…." I said. "Karina…you must have ESPN or something!" Everyone was staring at her….but who could blame them….we were never informed of this…how does she do it?

"Karina, you creep me out sometimes!" Inuyasha said. So much for Knight in shining armor! Karina hit him in the arm, Inuyasha just looked at her. Miroku was still eying Karina, and then he looked at me.

"OH NO! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT!" I shouted. "I umm….have a….boyfriend…in my time! Yeah that's it!" I said.

"OH MY GOD! Courtney who is it!" Karina and Kagome shouted. I gave them the 'shut up I'm lying look' but obviously they cant take a hint.

"COME ON! You have to tell us!" Karina said.

"Ya!" Kagome agreed. I shook my head.

"Man, cant people take a hint?" I said. "Umm….I'd rather not say…"

"Awwwww…." Karina said, giving me the puppy dogface. I smiled, now that that is over with!

"So what's with all those people Karina was talking about?" I asked. Kagome told us to sit down. Inuyasha face planted into the ground, everyone laughed…except Inuyasha. Kagome told us the whole story of Naraku, Kikiyo, and Inuyasha…….need I go on? And Karina actually helped tell the story, filling in any blanks Kagome left out. It was really creepy!

"Karina, how did you know that?" I asked her. Karina just shrugged.

«I donno, it just come naturally.» Karina replied.

«It's still creepy…» Shippo muttered.

"I agree." I said. I mean it was like if Karina was there all along with them.

"Hmm...I think she's up to something." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha that's not nice!" Kagome yelled. There was an odd awkward moment of silence.

"So what do we do?" Shippo asked. Nothing. Then Karina started to sing. That was the last thing she could have done.

**A/N This part is dedicated to my friend Daniela. Dani-Dan I will always remember those good times at le cafe where I sang and drove you nuts!**

"Let a dragon fly  
Fly it high in the sky  
there is light above you and I."

"Oh no Karina don't start!" I shouted

"I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused"

"I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight"

"Karina stop please!" I shouted

"Karina..." It was no use. Now that she had started it was gonna be long before she stopped. Everyone was laughing. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Me and Shippo. You gotta admit she is funny when she sings! The only one who wasn't laughing was Inuyasha.

"I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground" Great! Now that she sang Kryptonite I know that we'll be hearing her for a while. Lords spare me.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS? YOU DON'T EVEN SING WELL!" Inuyasha shouted. Oh no, oh no, no, no. Tell me he did not just say that! Tell me I'm dreaming! This isn't happening!

"Run for your lives!" I yelled. I realized the mistake I had done after the words left my mouth. That was Karina's line that she had put in one of her stories. Yeah she writes too...

"THAT'S MY LINE!" She got up and started running after me.

"Inuyasha look what you did!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. Poor Inuyasha. He always gets yelled at by Kagome.

"Its not my fault, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SHE HAD ANGER MANAGEMENT PROBLEMS!" He yelled back at her. Poor Kagome. She always gets yelled at by Inuyasha.

"I'm sure he was just doing it to get the pretty lady's attention." Miroku said with a stupid, pervert grin.

"You hentai!" He rose up and started running after him. It was an odd coincidence that he was running behind Karina.

"Oh no you don't." Sango got up and left to chasse after Miroku. She knew why he was running behind us.

"They've all gone mad!" Shippo cried out.

When I looked behind me I almost fainted. Karina was chasing me, who was being chased by her, who was being chased by Miroku, who was being chased by Inuyasha, who was being chased by Sango, who was really chasing Miroku. Now if I tripped, we would make the biggest human sandwich.

Then I saw it, a rock and then I TRIPPED! I went crushing to the ground but then the worst happened. Karina fell on me and then Miroku fell on Karina and then Inuyasha and then Sango

**Karina's POV**

"Can you get off of me you're SQUISHING ME!" Courtney yelled. Excuse me and I'm not being squished?

"Like if I'm not!" I yelled at her.

"You know I don't mind being on top of a lovely lady like yourself Lady Karina." ARGH! I'M OFFICIALLY TRAUMATIZED!

"You hentai!" Sango and Inuyasha yelled. Sango got up and pulled Miroku out of the sandwich and smacked him across the face. Courtney started laughing hysterically.

"I thought you were squished!" I yelled at her. Everyone got up and Miroku went to help Courtney get up. Poor Courtney. She freaked out and ran behind Inuyasha for protection. SHE DIDN'T! I was glad that Inuyasha didn't like the idea of Courtney running behind him for protection.

"Get away from me girl!" He shouted at her. Poor Courtney. I glanced at Kagome and Shippo and I swore I caught a glimpse of jealousy in Kagome's eyes. I think she likes Inuyasha...

Then the worse happened! I couldn't believe it! Inuyasha tried to get away but he ended up falling and the flirt Courtney fell with him, ON TOP OF HIM!

**A/N This little Scandulous part is dedicated to Nadia. Man Nad that's our song!**

This is scandalous! So, so, so scandalous. Tun, tun, tun, tun, tun, tun, tun, tun, tun, tun, tun, tun, tun, tun, tun, tun, tun. Ahem! Back on topic! Inuyasha and Courtney blushed so much I swore all the blood went to their faces!

Kagome looked like she was ready to kill somebody! I'm scared! For a split second I was about to run behind Miroku seeing that he was the only other male there but then I decided not too. Everyone was staring at Inuyasha and Courtney. WITH GOOD DAMN REASON! How could she do such a thing to us, her friends!

Inuyasha tried to get out of this awkward position but all it did was get Courtney facing him and they were in a bigger tangle. Kagome was boiling with anger. Help me!

Finally when they got untangled, Kagome had an evil smile on her face. Uh-oh! Inuyasha winced. I think we all knew where this was going.

"Inuyasha, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" There was this huge crater that formed. I couldn't help but laugh. Poor him though. If only Miroku had a necklace like that!

Courtney's POV

Well that whole thing was an accident! But man do I ever look like the bad guy, probably worse then Miroku….and that's sad! What really happened was I ran behind Inuyasha and grabbed onto his haori and he went to move and fell, taking me down with him.

"OH MY GOD! I DID NOT MEAN TO DO THAT!" I said embarrassedly, after I turned 13 shades of red and Inuyasha was done getting sat. Inuyasha glared at me, I just blew him a kiss (jokingly!) I don't think he appreciated it though. I felt so bad about what happened, because I know Kagome likes Inuyasha, but it was a big misunderstanding!

"Kagome…." I said. Kagome looked at me and smiled.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Okay, what just happened, was a total accident! I know you like Inuyasha and I'd never step over that line! So what really happened is I grabbed his haori and he fell and pulled me down!" I managed to say in one breath. I looked at Kagome; she was blushing like crazy, and the same with Inuyasha.

"What did I do now!" I asked. Man the only one who looked half normal was Karina. She had this weird glaze over her eyes, it was really creepy! I walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Karina looked at me, got up and ran into the woods.

"Karina…..where are you going?" I shouted.

"YA!" Shippo shouted as well.

"It's probably for the best" Inuyasha muttered. I smacked him on the head and gave him a death glare.

"Now listen up! We're going to find her NOW and you have no say, so MOVE!" I shouted. Everyone stared at me.

"What?" I said sweetly. Inuyasha started at me in horror. I giggled and ran off and followed Karina.

"I swear, we should leave them in the woods!" Inuyasha said. Kagome gave Inuyasha the 'sit' look and he shut up real fast.

**Karina's POV  
**  
I had to run, I ran to find him. He had summoned me here and now he wanted me to act on his command. I ran. I heard Courtney and that half-breed talk. If he came after me I would kill him. My master would lend me powers. I understood now. The well, the knowing everything...it was all part of the plan.

**Back at the village...**

"Do we always have to do the rescuing?" Inuyasha growled.

"For the last time let's just MOVE before anything and happens to her!" Courtney shouted.

"I knew she was up to something!" I Inuyasha said.

"Lets hurry before something happens to her." Miroku said. They all nodded and left.

"Inuyasha can you pick up her sent?" Sango asked riding Kilala.

"Who couldn't be able to smell her sent? I mean you don't have bananas and coconuts here!" Inuyasha knew about bananas and coconuts since Kagome had shown him when he had went to her time.

"Inuyasha what's that?" Shippo asked.

"A fruit from my time." Kagome said.

**Karina's POV**

He was right behind me. He wouldn't live. I had to kill him. He was interfering with my master's plan. I would kill him.

"Karina wait! Where are you going?" It was the miko.

"My master has called, good day to you all!" I said in my best British voice.

"See I told you that girl was up to something! But did anyone care to listen? NOOOO! Why should we listen to Inuyasha? He's probably just making something up! He's probably just wanting to go and kill Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"But what's wrong with her?" The kit asked. Then I lost all control of my body. I laughed evilly at them.

"You foolish people! Couldn't you see? I am possessed by something? But then again, you are all so very dense! I mean its sooo obvious that the monk and the demon slayer love each other but they never tell each other. But hell we all noticed it! And you Inuyasha, don't you think it's a bit too obvious that you love the miko? Hen? Now Kagome don't pretend that you don't love Inuyasha, it's written all over your face." I said. They all blushed. Courtney and Shippo just stood their mouth hanging.

"Karina, ARE YOU NUTS!" Courtney yelled.

"Foolish girl, I am controlled by the one you fear the most, Naraku ahs my mind! Don't you see, the obsession with the well led me to Kagome's well so I can come here and unite with my master. It was all a trick and you all fell for it." I said. Well not me but my brain...

"I TOLD YOU PEOPLE SHE WAS UP TO SOMETHING!" Inuyasha yelled. WE'VE ALREADY ESTABLISHED THAT!

"Well we can easily take her down. One swipe at Tetsusaiga and she should be dead." Inuyasha said. Courtney froze.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO KILL HER!"

"Well what else am I going to do?" He yelled back.

"There's gotta be a way." Kagome said.

**Courtney's POV**

"INUYASHA! IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON HER YOU'LL BE IN A WORLD OF HELL!" I shouted at him. Inuyasha's mouth dropped, same with everyone else's. I couldn't believe it! What happened?

"Karina…..what happened?" I asked her as I walked towards her. Karina gave me a wicked smirk.

"What do you think stupid!" She replied. Did she just call me stupid!

"Karina….?" I said, I went to put a hand on her shoulder, but she just brushed it away and hit me in the face. I stood there in shock. She was about to hit me again, when Inuyasha jumped in front of me and blocked the shot.

"Thank you" I managed to say. Inuyasha stood in front of me, and then Karina dropped to her knees and clenched her head. It looked as though she was trying to fight Naraku….through herself.

"Naraku, you'll pay if anything happens to her!" I shouted. We all heard an evil laugh.

"Oh…..is that so?" A mysterious voice said. Inuyasha tensed up, I could tell it was Naraku.

"Come out and fight me you coward! Leave Karina outta this! She's of no use to you!" I shouted and stood up. Everyone was staring at me. What's there problem…..serious…..what am I suppose to do? Sit back and take it….no way!

"Little girl, your threats amuse me" Naraku chuckled. "But of all people that threaten me…why you? Is it that you do not know of me? Or is it that you are not frightened by my presence?" Naraku asked.

"I know of you, you horrible excuse for a man, and I am not scared of you, and when you include my friends in your little evil plot, you're going to have to go threw me before you get to them!" I shouted angrily.

"Courtney….." Inuyasha said. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"How could an evil person like Naraku not scare you, and you're willing to fight him, even though you know how powerful he is and might die in the process, just to save some one?" He asked me. I smiled.

"Its simple, a friend mean more to me than anything in the world, I'd be willing to die, just to save them, that includes you, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala. And don't you forget it!" I replied.

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	3. The fight with Kagome

**Fight with Kagome**

**Karina's POV**

Courtney...I swear that girl has a heart made of gold... They better run away before I kill them all...Damn that Naraku B...

We interrupt this story to give your sensitive ears a rest from Karina's dirty mouth.

The grass is green, the flowers are blooming and Karina has stopped swearing.

«So what do you suggest we do?" Inuyasha asked irritated. Well duh! Anything but kill me!

«I don't know. Maybe we can...we can...maybe we can..." Courtney started off.

«Foolish humans...I guess I'll kill you all." Naraku hissed. He came out of the woods and charged at a surprised Inuyasha.

«Inuyasha behind you!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and swung it down Naraku's throat. Not very clever if you ask me...Some people are and always will be STUPID!

"Think that can stop me?" Naraku hissed. He sent his black ugly tentacles at Inuyasha and he went flying several feet in the forest. DON'T PEOPLE SUFFER OF CONCUSSIONS HERE?

«That's it!" Courtney yelled. Oh please Courtney don't do anything that we'll regret later...please just leave. I can take care of him...

«Now you've used all my patience here! Why can't you just leave us be for like two days?" Courtney yelled.

«Courtney, stay out of this! There's nothing you can do against Naraku." Inuyasha yelled. Hello I can help! But does anyone care to listen to me, NO!

«I can help." I said. Everyone starred at me. Now what?

«How do you think you can help Karina?" Shippo asked.

«Foolish girl, you can't stop me! You wouldn't dare and go against your master!" Naraku yelled.

«Stand back and let the show begin!" I yelled at them.

«Oh yes I will Naraku, oh yes I will..."

"Karina don't do anything stupid please!" This time it was Inuyasha that spoke.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing." I yelled at him. Hey just because I don't have a fluffy sword it doesn't mean that I don't know how to kill him!

"How can you do such a thing? You're only but a weak human." Naraku said. I gotta say that I was surprised that Inuyasha hadn't tried to kill the son of a-...

We interrupt this story to get your sensible ears away from Karina's dirty mouth. The leaves are growing, the birds are singing, spring has finally sprung and now I will sing a song.  
Ahem! And now back to our story...

"I may be a weak human, but I do know your deepest fear and secret." Everyone was staring at me. WHY DO THEY ALWAYS STARE AT ME!

"And how do you know this?" Inuyasha asked me. Mah, they really don't trust me here do they?

"Hello, in case you haven't noticed but Karina has been under his spell since along time." Courtney said. I've said it once and I'll say it again, people are dumb.

"Right and she's supposed to kill him?" The hanyou said again. Hello it's called faith here! People have the power to tick me off sometimes.

"Well maybe not kill him. After all, you do all want to avenge who ever you want to avenge. So I'll just weaken him for you guys." I said. I don't like to be the hero but this time, I was the only one who really knew what to do.

"Like hell you will! Wind scar!" He shouted. What-a-stubborn-puppy!

"Inuyasha don't!" The monk yelled. But it was too late. Inuyasha went flying at Naraku and he flew back to where he had parted from.

"See, I told you should listen to me, but did you listen to me? NOOO! You thought that just because I was just some foolish girl from another place I couldn't do anything! But did it ever come to you that maybe, just maybe Naraku had trusted me more then all his other slaves? Hen? Probably not cause you were thinking that I was just some pathetic girl that had some weird problem! I ca.." I was cut short by a hand crushing over my mouth.

"Shut up and do what you have to do!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Is he always like that?" Courtney asked Kagome. ((Sorry, I felt that you two and Sango and Shippo were left out...))

"Oh yeah, he's always rough. But he's a good guy." Sango said.

"And does he know that Kagome likes him?" Kagome froze and she blushed like a lot! Sango couldn't help but laugh.

"What, what did I say?" Courtney asked.

"Is it true Kagome? Is it true that you like Inuyasha, Kagome?" The kitsune asked.

"Did I hear someone mention love?" Miroku said.

"Pervert!" Sango, Kagome and Courtney yelled.

**Courtney's POV**

**A/N FYI I'm not completely stupid Karina….lmfao.**

Man that Miroku; never ever trust a guy like that! Just kidding, he's pretty reasonable.

"Naraku what is your problem?" I shouted. I was trying to get Naraku to monolog (watch The Incredibles and you'll understand) so that Karina could do w/e it is to kill him.

"Why do you have to mess with peoples heads? Like seriously, you are messed up enough!" I said (you could hear "oh….burn" in the background) Naraku just smirked.

"Its called fun my dear!" He replied.

"First of all, I'm not your dear…" I said, but was interrupted.

"YEA! SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND STUPID!" Shippo shouted. Naraku grinned.

"Well…well…well….what shall I do now?" Naraku said in a plotting voice. Naraku looked at me, I turned my head. What a creepy man! Karina didn't know what was going on, so I motioned to her. She got it then. We have like a telepathic connection! Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha and Kilala had no idea what we were up to.

"It's our time to show them what we're made of Karina!" I shouted. Karina nodded.

"YOUR RAIN OF POSSETION OVER ME HAS NO COME TO A STOP!" Karina screamed and ran towards Naraku. I also lunged at Naraku, following Karina's lead, hoping she knew what she was doing.

**A/N You little liar!** (from Karina)

Karina better know what the hell she is doing cause I HAVE NO FREAKIN I DEA!

"Do they know what they're doing?" Sango asked Kagome.

"From the looks of it, no." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha have a little faith in them!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Feh, don't come and get my help if they get hurt." He said. What an idiot.

_"Ok Court, on the count of three you go for the heart and I go for the back."_

"What are we going to do?" I asked her.

"Don't ask questions, just listen and do as I say." Whatever...I don't know what the hell I'm doing but that's a detail.

"1," Get ready to jump...Courtney, not the time to sing! ARGH! Karina is rubbing off on me!

"2,"

"3!" And we went for Naraku. The others just sat there looking like we were some kind of act from the circus...I WISH!

"Pathetic humans! You will die." Naraku laughed at us. What a meanie..I don't like getting laughed at...sniff... He'll pay for that, lol! Karina and I jumped and attacked Naraku. I went to attack the front, when I realized I was weapon less. Well at least I take Karate! So I went to kick Naraku right in the chest when one of his black tentacles came up and slashed me in the arm. I was hit back and bleeding. Kagome rushed over.

"COURTNEY ARE YOU OKAY!" She shouted. I nodded my head and stood up. As long as I don't think about it I'll be okay! Karina had managed to hit Naraku on the back, didn't do much damage, since we didn't have any weapons.

"Inuyasha! Pass me your sword! And hurry!" I shouted. Inuyasha looked at me, then down at his Tetsuiga and back at me.

"Are you crazy!" He shouted.

"Yes…..erm…I mean….NO! I know what I'm doing!" I replied. Inuyasha wasn't doing anything but staring at me, so I ran over and grabbed the sword from his side and unsheathed it. I held it out and pointed at Naraku.

"You're going down……" Sorry this story has been interrupted due to some foul language…. over voice person glares at me

"What!" I shouted.

**A/N Courtney it's not fair! You're so lucky! **

**Karina's POV**

No matter what Courtney did it would useless. I knew how to kill him. WILL ANYBODY GET THAT STRAIGHT! People are dumb...no offence to Courtney.

So now Courtney has Inuyasha sword. Its funny cause Naraku didn't even realize that I was on his back. And here I thought I had gained weight...I guess not! Courtney raised the Tetsusaiga and aimed it at Naraku. We have now reached some turbulences please fasten your seat belts. This is gonna be a bumpy ride!

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to give that girl my sword." Inuyasha muttered to himself.

"I heard that." Courtney yelled. Naraku jumped away from the blow and I hanged onto his back. Courtney tried and tried again. When she had kicked him in the chest, it created the perfect blow that sent the jewel up and I could see part of it sticking out. Now when he would stop jumping for two seconds, all I would have to do is pull it out. If only Courtney could strike him once again.

As if she heard me, wait a minute our telepathy thingy! She must have heard me! Haha! She hit him in the chest and Naraku simply laughed.

"Pathetic human! Inuyasha sword cannot kill me." Oh he is sooo wrong. The jewel came out a bit more and I could see it clearly now.

"Naraku, PREPARE TO DIE!" I yanked out his life source and he screamed in pain. He arched hi back forward and it sent me flying in a tree. I hit my head on a tree and then I saw black and just black. One thing that's good is that NARAKU IS DEAD! Party time! Julia, oh mia cara... Ahem! Not the time to sing...

**Courtney's POV**

When Naraku fell Inuyasha looked at us with his mouth wide open. He was speechless. I smiled, and then I saw Karina hit that tree. I dropped Inuyasha's Tetsuiga and ran over.

"Karina! Are you Okay!" I shouted. There was no answer. Kagome came over.

"She seems to be knocked out." Kagome said.

"Stupid girl" Inuyasha muttered. Everyone glared at him.

"WAIT A MINUTE! I WAS SUPOSE TO KILL NARAKU!" Inuyasha shouted. He glared that the unconscious Karina. I smiled.

"Well I think we should go back to Keade's village to rest. I nodded and stood up, but I began to feel dizzy and weak, I remember falling, but getting caught, before I saw black I remember hearing someone shouting my name and catching me. I woke up in a hut. Everyone was staring at me, I looked over and saw Karina wasn't awake!

"KARINA!" I shouted, I crawled over to her. She looked fine, her scrapes were bandaged. Everyone was still staring at me.

"What!" I asked. Man these people like to stare or something!

"Courtney, you passed out like an hour ago, you shouldn't be up!" Sango said.

"Yea you need your rest!" Shippo replied handing me some water.

"You guys fought well, I suppose you can rest for a day" Inuyasha said. I smiled.

"Thanks, well it was really all Karina, so thank her when she wakes up" I replied.

"Now…now, let me take care of these two ladies! No worries….no worries" Miroku said, pushing everyone out of the hut.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sango shouted. She grabbed Miroku's ear and pulled him out of the hut, he winced in pain. I laughed. Poor Miroku…..will he ever learn? I laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

"What now…." I whispered to myself.

**A/N Is it me or is this part going into darkness?... Courtney...what will you do now? You're bored to death! LOL!  
**  
**Karina's POV**

Black...nothing but black...Pain...nothing but pain... I couldn't feel my limp body anymore... It hurt to move so I decided not to. I wanted to sleep...Sleep for as long as I felt like it...sleep forever...

Naraku...was he dead? No he wasn't...I had just removed the jewel...he was still out there...where we left him...Inuyasha...he needs to go and finish him off...all he needs to do is...strike him once...and he would be dead...

The pain...can't think...it hurts too much...Must stay strong...Courtney...what happened to her?... Pain...blackness...nothing but pain...and blackness...

Must tell Inuyasha to go and kill Naraku before...its too late... Can't go...

**Courtney's POV**

It seemed like Karina was battling with herself...Poor girl! She's still not awake! I hope she's all right or else I will not forgive myself...

I'm so bored! I mean I can't do shit except sit here and wait. At least Kagome, Sango and Shippo come and see me once in a while. Kaede comes mostly to check up on Karina, with right reason!

I'm really bored...what do I do? Hmmm...

"Hello……" I said, no one was in the hut and I felt so alone. So I decided to get up and see where everyone was. I walked outside and saw Shippo playing with some of the local kicks, showing them his fox magic. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting down by a tree talking. Sango was lecturing Miroku to watch where his hands were. I laughed. Miroku looked like he was having the time of his life! Right then and there I felt so out of place. Everyone seemed happy with each other, and I still didn't really believe that I was just in a battle with the infamous Naraku in the Feudal Era. It was all so unreal. I looked down at the ground, and kicked up some dirt. I sighed.

"Courtney!" Shippo cried. "What are you doing you should be in the hut!" He said as he ran over to me. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha's glance all fell onto me. I smiled weakly.

"I was just bored…..and wondering if Kaede knew when Karina gonna wake up." I said. Kagome came over.

"Don't worry she's fine." Kagome said as she tried to lead me back to the hut. I just stepped away.

"No, I don't wanna sit in there anymore, I need to be doing something." I said. I looked in the hut, Karina hadn't waken up yet, but something told me that she would soon.

"Listen girl you need your rest!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed my arm, unluckily for him it was the one I injured. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Kagome gave Inuyasha the dirties look, and then knelt down to see me.

"I'm fine…" I said clenching my arm. The wound had reopened and the white bandage was now red. Kagome shook her head.

"Let me fix that." She said.

«Inuyasha go get Kagome's medicine kit!» Sango said. Inuyasha looked at Sango, then ran and got the medicine kit. Kagome bandaged up my wound and I got up. Everyone looked at me, I just walked off towards the stream. I liked sitting by it, it was so peaceful and calm.

«Look what you did now!» Shippo yelled, Inuyasha bashed him one the head.

«SIT!» Kagome screamed.

«I deserved that…» Inuyasha said.

«I'll go comfort her…» Miroku said as he walked in the same direction I did. Sango grabbed him by his ponytail and he fell to the ground. I reached the stream and sat down, I took my shoes off and socks, and dipped my feet in. There was a big rock in the centre of the stream and I decided to sit on it. I was looking in the stream and saw all the fish swimming around, it reminded me of the gang.

"Why was I brought here?" I asked myself. I heard a rustle in the bushes, and looked over to see who it was. It was Inuyasha.

"What do you want, are you gonna push me in the stream or open my wound again!" I asked sarcastically. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head.

"Look…I'm sorry….I didn't mean it…." He replied. I saw a piece of dirt fall from his hair and laugh.

"I see Kagome sat you…" I giggled. Inuyasha glared at me.

"If it matters any you're not that bad, same goes to Karina, it's nice to have more friends…." Inuyasha said shyly.

"Thanks!" I said with a smile. "Well its nice to have you as a friend too! And don't be so shy" I said. Inuyasha looked at me.

"What… I'm not shy." He stammered.

"Liar… well if it matters any I'm shy too, and don't worry with the friends you have you don't need to hide anything, especially from Kagome" I said, I winked at him (hinting about his secret love) Inuyasha blushed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" He replied.

"Don't think I donno what going on, I know how you feel about her….and between you and me, she feels that same way" I said with a smile.

"Really……" Inuyasha said, and then his ears darted in the direction of the village.

"What…." I said. Inuyasha looked at me.

"Karina's awake." He said. YA! I jumped up and down on the rock, almost slipping into the water, but luckily I have awesome balance! I jumped onto the shore, put my shoes on and ran to the village. I managed to get there just in time to see Karina sit up.

"KARINA!" I shouted in joy.

**Karina's POV**

Ugh...too much noise and sun... My head hurts... Need to tell Inuyasha...

"KARINA, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Courtney yelled as she jumped and hugged my so tight.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked in a choke.

"Courtney, you're choking me." I managed to say. She let go of me and I was able to breathe again...air!

I saw the others coming from the village. They all looked very happy to see me alive...I guess...but then again it could be something else...

"Karina, are you okay?" They all asked one after the other. Man was I out that long?

"Inuyasha, Naraku isn't dead!" I said a bit too loudly for my poor little head. Everyone stared at me. They really do like to stare...Maybe its one of their hobbies! I'll have to ask sometime...

"What do you mean, Naraku isn't dead?" Inuyasha asked bitterly. Jeez! Couldn't he be happy that he still had a chance to kill him? But noooo! The puppy needs everything to be done HIS way! Well excuse me but I just got severely wounded here and so did my friend! We risked our lives to get your precious jewel back and this is how you thank us! WHAT A JERK!

"You heard right, NA-RA-KU IS-NT- DE-AD! Naraku n'est pas mort, Naraku no e morto, Naraku no es muerto, Na..."

"I GOT THE MESSAGE!" Inuyasha yelled placing a hand over my mouth.

"Well don't just stand there DO something!" I yelled at him...OWW! My head! He didn't need to be told twice. He got away and went to finish him off.

**In the forest...  
Inuyasha's POV**

This should be easy. Last time I checked, Naraku was dead, lying on the floor. One swipe at Tetsusaiga and that should do it.

When I got there, I found the bastard at the same place. Man what the hell did Karina and Courtney do to him? I'm gonna have to thank them later. And thank Karina for not finishing him off. Something tells me she could have...Anyhow; it isn't the time to think about some dumb thing. Let's kill Naraku.

"NARAKU, PREPARE TO DIE!" I swung my sword at his bloody body and the jerk didn't even move! He just died and disintegrated after the blow...Jeez, what a looser. That was easy...and here I thought the final battle would be all bloody and all...RIGHT! Oh well let's go back to the village.

**Back at the village.  
Karina's POV**

Inuyasha came back about two minutes after he came. When he told us about his "victory" we were all happy. Miroku checked his hand just to be sure that he was really gone, and the wind tunnel was gone.

"Awesome!" Courtney said.

"So does that mean that Karina isn't obsessed with wells anymore?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Well? Did anybody say well?" I said looking around everywhere. Nearly everyone's jaw dropped. NOW what?

"I don't get it." Kagome said.

"Now that Naraku is dead, aren't you supposed to be back to normal?" Sango continued.

"Like non-well-obsessed?" Miroku went on.

"Don't tell me it really didn't work!" Courtney complained. Can't blame her about the complaining. I couldn't help but start to laugh.

"What's so funny girl?" Inuyasha asked me. Couldn't he call me Karina for once?

"You guys make me laugh!" I said.

"You really thought that I was obsessed with wells because of the curse?" I asked between laughs.

"Yeah. We all figured that." Shippo said. Kilala meowed in agreement.

"Oh please!" I said rolling with laughter.

"What?" They all asked.

"It's not because of the curse, I just really love wells!" I said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha yelled. The others were just too dumbfounded to reply.

"I'm surrounded by weird people!" Inuyasha continued to complain.

**Courtney's POV**

Poor Inuyasha, he feels so left out.

"Come on, there must be some crazy thing you like…" I said. Inuyasha looked at me.

"Well….. I like flowers, and bunnies and sparkly thing…" Inuyasha said blushing……hahahahahaha just kidding.

"No I don't" Inuyasha said proudly.

"Liar, there must be something…..like how about if I rub your ears? You must like that?" I said, I started to rub his ears.

"NO, STOP THAT!" Inuyasha tried to hide his laughter.

"YOU'RE TICKLISH!" I shouted. I started to rub his ears some more.

"NO!" Inuyasha said trying to make a straight face.

"Cough Courtney….erm…..COURTNEY!" Karina shouted. I looked at her.

"What….." I asked. She motioned her head to Kagome. Kagome had a very displeased look on her face; it looked as though she was going to kill someone.

"OHHHH" I replied, as I stopped rubbing Inuyasha's ears. I started to laugh, then Kagome got up and walked away.

"Damn it!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me, I just ran after Kagome.

"Hey…..wait up!" I shouted. Kagome turned around and glared at me.

"I disserved that…" I replied.

"YES YOU DID!" Kagome shouted.

"Okay, hold up, I was only playing, it's not like I like Inuyasha, he's yours, I know that!" I replied.

"NO HE ISNT! Do you see the way he looks at you…." Kagome asked, she looked like she was going to cry.

"Yea he looks at me in disgust, okay I was talking to him earlier and I was talking about you and he was blushing, what do you call that?" I asked Kagome. Kagome's mouth dropped.

"Yea, that's what I thought, and besides, how do you think Karina and I feel being the third wheel and all…." I said. I looked at the ground.

"Never mind, I'm gonna go…." I said and started to walk towards the village. Kagome just stood there with a stunned look on her face.

"What…" Kagome gasped. I walked back to the village and gathered my things.

"What's going on?" Karina asked me.

"I'm going back, I don't belong here, besides Kagome is mad at me and I don't know what to do, I might come back or might never come back, don't know, you stay though." I said.

"Courtney….." Karina said. I walked off, then turned, smiled and waved.

"Tell everyone I say bye okay!" I shouted. Karina nodded. She waved back.

"I just need some space…" I replied, then went to the well.

**Karina's POV  
**  
Uh-oh! Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh! There's trouble with a capital T, underlined, in bold, in capitals, flashing colours! Just because Courtney was like talking to Inuyasha and rubbing his ears, Kagome got super pissed and was giving Courtney the death glare drama music Then Courtney went to apologies but Kagome got even madder and now Courtney is going back home...

Its time for...SHRINK KARINA! Clap your hands to the sound of the music  
clap, clap, clap, clap.

Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, humans and mikos, demons and hanyous, everyone else that I may forget, please welcome, the best shrink in time when it comes to solving fights, ladies and peoples here's...KARINA!

Thank you, thank you all. You know I miss being a shrink. I haven't been one in quite some time...Anyways people Dr. Karina is here to solve this jealousy problem between Courtney, Inuyasha and Kagome. Our first stop is...Hmmm who should I go see first? Ah ha! The guilty one, the one who started this whole entire mess, I'll go see, Inuyasha!

"Hey can I sit here?" I asked the hanyou that was sitting near a river. He seemed really concentrating on something.

"Whatever." Was all he said.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him. This was going to be harder then I thought. But nothing can stop the amazing Dr. Karina!

"What for?" He asked me.

"What do you think of Courtney? Be honest here or else we'll have world war III before the two first ones actually happen." Inuyasha did not know what the hell world war III was but that was a different story.

"Feh, why should I fess up to you?" He asked me.

"Because if you don't, we'll have bigger problems in our already problematic lives!" He just gulped. That's a good puppy, tell everything to Auntie Karina.

"Fine." That was almost too easy...I thought I would have to go on all fours for him to fess up...looks like I was wrong. Who cares!

"Courtney...well...She's okay. I mean I like her but as a friend. Like you and Sango." He told me. Ha! He didn't mention Kagome! That's an advantage!

"I see. What about Kikyo?" Ohhh...too blunt in my opinion but I had to get down to matters.

"Well...I don't think I feel the same way that I did before." What was before?

"Meaning?" I asked.

"Well, before, 50 years ago, I loved her. I guess she loved me but she didn't. She wanted me to be who I'm not. You know..."

"I understand. Go on."

"Well I came to realize that I didn't like her anymore. I mean who the hell would like somebody that wants you dead?"

"Some weird crazy person." I said.

"My point exactly." He told me. Wow! It was so easy to get him to talk. And here I thought it would be like going to the dentist.

"What do you think of Kagome? Please be honest. I promise I won't laugh or pass any comments." There was a really big long silence. And then he spoke! I thought he was gonna ignore the question! Holay, holay, holay, holay, holay, holay, holay, holay, feeling hot, hot, hot tuuu nuuu.

"Well, I think I like her more then just a shard detector or a friend...I think...I think I love her..."

"Please don't tell her I told you! I trust you with my secret!" Was he begging me?

"No problem. Thank you Inuyasha for trusting me with your secrets. It means alot to me, as your friend." I told him.

"It actually felt good to talk to someone..."

'Anytime. But just asnwer this last one question. Why have you never talked to Kagome?" Ohhh that struck home!

"I guess, I guess its cause I like her..." He said after a while. Hmm...good reason...

"Well I gotta go. I f you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me, by the well!" And I left. It feels good to have power!

**Please read and review!**


	4. Of boys and water

**Rock paper scissors **

**Karina's POV**

Well Shrink Karina has one more person to go and see. And that person is the guilty one. ((And the crowd boos))

I went to see Kagome who was sitting under the God tree. Pretty significant tree for almost everyone in this group. No actually just Inuyasha and Kagome. She was sitting there and I came and sat next to her.

"Yo."

"Oh hi Karina."

"Can I sit here?"

"You're already sitting." She said. Now she wasn't in a good mood.

"Can I talk to you?" I felt that this was gonna be harder then with Inuyasha. ((Crowd gasps))

"Sure."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Why not?"

"How do you feel when you're with Inuyasha?" There I said it.

"Come on Kagome tell me. I'm your friend. You know I won't tell a fly!"

"Ok, ok fine!" Haha! The Doc has more then one trick up her sleeve!

"So..."

"Well...I guess that I kinda like him..." ((Crowd gasps again))

"..." We were interrupted by a certain little fox demon that came running our way.

"Kagome!" He yelled.

"What's wrong Shippo?" She asked him.

"Inuyasha sniffed out a cat demon and now he's running after him!" Kagome and I looked at each other and started laughing. Man can you just picture Inuyasha chasing a cat? That's like priceless. For everything else there's master card.

"It's not funny. One's a cat hanyou and then there's another one, a coyote hanyou. You have to stop him Kagome!" He begged her. And so we left still laughing to go and find Inuyasha and these two other hanyou's.

**Courtney's POV**

I was sitting on the edge of the well looking down it wondering what I'd accomplish by going home.

"Nothing…." I sighed to myself. I was wondering how angry Kagome was, I hate when people are angry, and it makes it ten times worse with my temper. So I did the best thing by leave, but still I felt like something much worse was going to happen. I heard a rustling in the bushes but thought nothing of it.

"Karina, just leave me alone, or whoever you are" I said. No answer. I shrugged, and then before I knew it I was hit by something and falling down the well. I screamed as loud as I could. Then I stopped falling.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked me. I felt a hand on my arm, I looked up, and I saw a set of ears.

"Inuyasha?" I asked, I looked harder, it wasn't Inuyasha. This guy had long dark blue hair and cat ears.

"Inuyasha…." The man hissed. He pulled me out of the well.

"Thank you…." I said, man was he ever cute! He was dressed in black pants and a black sleeveless haori. He had yellow eyes and his hair went down to his waist. He had nun chucks tucked in his belt on the right side. The man smiled at me.

"No problem, but what is a pretty thing like you doing out here by yourself?" The man said, "by the way I'm Rai"

"I'm Courtney," I said with a smile, man was he ever a flirt, and I thought I was a big flirt.

"Rai! Stop being a flirt we're on the run remember!" another person shouted. This man was tall, he had long black bluish hair that went to his shoulders, he had blue eyes and was dressed in dark blue haori top, black pants and had a sword on his left side.

"Oh yea, this is Taigo." Rai said. Taigo waved.

"Come on lets go!" Taigo said.

**Karina's POV**

"Nice going Inuyasha! You let them get away!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha.

"Would you shut up? It's not my fault that my dog instincts kicked in!" He yelled at Sango.

"Can we just get to the well! Courtney is in danger!" I yelled at them. It didn't take a genius to figure that someone is in danger when they scream!

"I didn't start it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Of for god's sake! Inuyasha SIT!" That took care of Inuyasha and we all left for the well.

When we got to the well, Inuyasha smirked at the man that was talking to Courtney. Wasn't he the cat demon?

"Awww if it ain't the little kitty? Ain't he cute? Playing rescue hero?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Yeah, he is cute..."Courtney whispered. It was funny that the guy heard and blushed.

"Shit, did I say that out loud?" She said. I came out of the woods and I had to warn Courtney.

"Courtney! I have to tell you something!" I yelled at her.

"What?"

"While you were gone, Inuyasha sensed a demon and went after it and then he started chasing after him like a dog. You wanna know why? Cause he's a cat demon and it was really funny..."

"Jaguar."

"Oh yeah jaguar demon and it was really funny and then..."It hit me. Who had said jaguar? I turned around and saw the guy.

"Oh god it's him!" Then I fainted. Just what my poor head needed. You know it still hurt...

**Courtney's POV**

"I got her." Taigo and Inuyasha said at the same time. They both ran to her but Taigo got there first.

"Its ok mutt face I got her." He told Inuyasha.

"Let her go wolf boy!" He yelled at him. Why would he want Taigo to drop Karina?

"I'M NOT A WOLF! I'M A COYOTE. CO-YO-TE! GET IT THREW YOUR THICK HEAD MUTT FACE!" Taigo yelled.

"And the difference is?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome said.

"Is he always like that?" Rai asked me. God he had nice eyes.

"Who Inuyasha? Oh yeah he's always like that. He sure has a temper." I told him.

"Well at least he'll get along with Mister Sarcastic."

"And he'll get along with Ms. Happy Sarcastic!" I said happily.

"I presume that's your friend?"

"Oh yeah!"  
**  
Karina's POV**

I had the craziest dream! I dreamt that the cat demon was talking with Courtney. Crazy no? No he wasn't a cat, he was a jaguar...yeah I remember now...Wait! That he means that...I opened my eyes and realized that I was in someone's arms... I looked up and saw the other hanyou...

"Its you!" I said.

"Yup it's me. Who d'you expect it to be? Buddha?" He asked sarcastically.

"See I told you he was sarcastic." The other hanyou told Courtney.

"Why am I in your arms?" I asked him.

"You fell and I caught you. Either that or that flea bag over there catch you." Inuyasha I presume...

"Hey! I am not a flea bag, wolf boy!"

"Its coyote! Get it threw your thick head!" Ow...my head! Stop screaming!

"It's the same thing!"

"What if I called you wolf boy?" The other hanyou told Inuyasha.

"I'm a dog demon!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well I'm a coyote hanyou! And correction. You're a dog hanyou!" He smirked.

"Oh burn..." Courtney and I said.

"What do you want from us anyways?" This time it was Miroku who asked.

"Oh we would like to have the Shikon jewel. We have heard of its power and we have travelled together in hopes of defeating Naraku. The of course we heard of you Inuyasha." Rai started off.

"And we heard that Missy over there can sense the jewel shards...Of course we heard of the entire group...So we came to see if you have any news of Naraku's where about." The other hanyou said. What's his name? He has nice eyes...

"Why don't you ask Karina in your arms? She'll be glad to tell you how the hell she killed him." The two of them stared at me. Great more people who liked to stare!

"Correction, you killed him Inuyasha..." I said.

"No you did. He was just a lifeless body when I finished him off."

"So, you still killed him."

"No you didn't."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Y..."

"Inuyasha SIT BOY!"

"Thank you Kagome." I said. I just noticed that I was still in his arms...who ever he was...

"You mean to say that a human such as her killed a demon such as Naraku? Woah intense!" He said.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Oh pardon me. I'm Taigo and you've already met me friend Rai."

"Hi Taigo. I'm Karina. Can you put me down now please?" I asked him in my cherry voice. He did as he was told to and put me down.

"So why do you want the jewel?" Sango asked.

"To become full demons!" Inuyasha, Taigo and Rai said. Why Inuyasha answered the question is beyond me...

"Oh great..."Was all I could say.

**Courtney's POV**

Why did Inuyasha answer that question….man Rai has nice eyes. Wait stop looking at him, he'll think you're crazy or possessive or just insane…..oh too late he saw you….nice going Courtney. I hit myself on the forehead.

"What was that for?" Rai asked me.

"Oh nothing….." I smiled. Rai smiled back. Kagome was staring at me. I looked at her.

"I'm sorry, wait, I was supposed to be leaving…." I said. Rai looked at me.

"Leaving?" He said.

"Leaving?" Everyone copied. I looked at the ground.

"Yea…." I replied. "Karina didn't you tell them?" I asked her.

"NO, I was to busy running after Inuyasha who was chasing Rai." She said pointing to Rai. I started to laugh.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha growled. I just shook my head.

"Well….I better go…." I said and jumped into the well, I waved then there was a blue light and I was back in my own time. I climbed up the well and sat down.

"That was close," I said.

**Back in the feudal era **

"What happened? Where did she go?" Rai gasped.

"What's your problem kitty boy?" Inuyasha asked. Rai was looking down the well, Taigo was lost as well.

"Okay calm down." Karina said.

"Yes, see that well over there is like a time portal, it takes Karina, Courtney, Kagome and Inuyasha back to Karina, Courtney and Kagome's time" Miroku said. Taigo and Rai nodded.

"Well how come you three can't go threw it?" Taigo asked pointing to Sango, Shippo and Miroku.

"No too sure really….but I think it has something to do with Kagome, Courtney and Karina having jewel shards and Inuyasha possessing something of Kagome's…." Sango said.

"Hmm….." Rai said examining the well. He then spotted something shinny and picked it up.

"What's that?" Taigo asked.

"Its Courtney's bracelet!" Karina shouted. Rai looked like he was thinking.

"I have an idea….hope it works" Rai said as he jumped in the well. There was a blue light and he was gone.

**In the future with me **

I was sitting by the well when there was a blue light.

"Look, Karina or Kagome just leave me alone…." I said.

"Well sorry but you dropped something" Rai said shyly. I looked up.

"Rai…." I gasped, "But how…and why….?"

"Well I couldn't just let you leave without a good by!" Rai said. I smiled.

"Thank you" I said. Rai handed me the bracelet, but I pushed it back to him.

"Keep it in case you need to find me and I'm not in the feudal era," I said blushing, Rai nodded.

"Wow!" Rai gasped as he walked outside. "It's so different…" He said. I smiled.

"Yes, yes it is" I replied. "Oh I have a great idea! Let's go swimming!" I shouted.

"Swimming?" Rai whispered.

"Oh yea….cats…I mean Jaguars don't like water." I said. Rai shrugged.

"Well you can go swimming, and I'll watch" Rai said with a smiled. I nodded.

"Okay I'll be right back, you go back to the others and tell them what's going to happen okay! And tell Karina to come and get me, I need her help picking out a swim suit!" I smiled, quickly hugged Rai and ran to my house. I looked back and Rai had a goofy smile on his face, I giggled. Rai went to the well; I saw a blue light and knew he went back.

**Karina's POV **

**A/N I'M GONNA KILL BILL GATES!**

So we all stood there like a bunch of morons waiting for something to fall from the sky. Then as if the sky heard our silent wishes the same blue light came out from the well. We were all expecting to see Courtney but it wasn't her it was Kitty guy!

"Oh it's only you." I said.

"Yup only me. Anyways, Courtney sent me to tell you to come with me back threw the well to help her choose a bathing suit...whatever that is."

"All right swimming!" Kagome said. Well she's in a better mood.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming Kitty boy." He hissed at me and Kagome followed me.

"Why are you coming?" I asked her.

"Well to get a bathing suit for Sango and I and to apologies to Courtney." She said. Ohhh...ok...makes sense.

"Well then let's go!" And we all went back on the other side of the well.

**Courtney's POV**

**A/N Bill gates watch out!**

Well I was sitting in my room when Karina barged threw the door, and Kagome was following her.

"Hey Karina, Kagome." I said with a smile. I wasn't sure if Kagome was still angry at me.

"Hey, come on lets get ready to swim!" Karina shouted. I nodded.

"Okay, let's see….Kagome do you have a bathing suit for Sango and yourself?" I asked her.

"Yes, and Courtney…..I'm sorry…." Kagome said. She smiled weakly.

"Aww don't worry, let's just get our swim suits and surprise the boys!" I said with a wink. Lets see….I have a blue flowery bikini…..a back whole piece…..another bikini that is red….and that was it.

"OH I WANT THIS ONE!" Karina shouted and grabbed the blue flowery bikini.

"Alright, I'll take this one" I said grabbing the red bikini.

"Lets go to my house and get mine and Sango's swim suits! Oh yea what about the boys?" Kagome said.

"One sec…." I ran out of the room, grabbed a small swim trunk for Shippo, a black swim trunk for Miroku, a red swim trunk for Inuyasha, a blue swim trunk with flames on it for Rai and a orange swim trunk with red flames for Taigo.

"There we go…don't ask, we have tons of summer stuff!" I said. Kagome and Karina giggled.

"Come on!" Kagome said as she raced out the door and to her house. Kagome got to her house before Karina and I so she ran in grabbed the stuff she needed and was outside to see us standing by the well. We waved her to hurry up. We jumped in the well and got out as fast as we could. Kagome handed Sango her bikini.

"Is that it?" Sango asked shyly. Kagome nodded. Miroku looked at Sango, then the bathing suit then back at Sango.

"I'm in heaven!" He sighed. Sango glared at Miroku. I handed the boys their swimsuits.

"Now let's go get changed!" I said.

"Yea we don't have all day!" Karina said, she was speed walking; man did she ever love to swim!

**Karina's POV**

"Where are we gonna change?" Courtney asked. She has a point. There's NO way in hell that I'm gonna change over here where who knows what can come out and spy on us.

"We can all change in the hut." Kagome said.

"Agreed." I said. I speeded in the hut and changed in like 10 seconds. By the time I was done the others came to change.

"You're fast." Sango said.

"Hurry up! We ain't got all day!" The others changed in what was my opinion a very slow pace but when they were ready I nearly dragged them outside. But then I got stopped by Courtney.

"Court...let go!" I whined.

"Let's surprise the boys." She told me.

"Fine." I said with a sigh. The guys were already in the water. Shippo was swimming around Inuyasha and Rai. Miroku seemed to be in a deep conversation with Taigo. I had to look away for a moment. I mean here were four hot guys, well built, wearing nothing but swimming trunks. I am going to faint again!

"Earth calling Karina, are you there?" Courtney waved her hand in front of my face and I blinked back.

"We have a signal." She said sarcastically.

"Did I miss something?" I asked them.

"Except the fact that we were ready to go out, no." Sango said. She seemed so nervous. There's nothing to be nervous about going swimming. Why is she nervous? There's nothing to be nervous about. Maybe she's nervous about what she's wearing? I wouldn't be so nervous if I was her. Got I'm getting nervous now just by saying the word nervous so many times nervous. AHH! Nervous. Karina stop!

"So do we go?" I asked. Nervous. Stop!

"Why not?" Courtney said.

"On the count of three..."Kagome was cut short.

"Hey would you four get the hell out of the bushes? We know you're there!." Inuyasha yelled.

"It's not like we can't smell you." Taigo said.

"Well maybe except for Miroku here but anyways." Rai said.

We all looked at each other and got out...

**Courtney's POV**

I counted to three then the four of us walked out.

"Remember to strut!" I said while trying not to laugh.

"It's about ti…….me…." Inuyasha said. His mouth dropped wide open. Miroku looked over, he was shocked as well, Taigo looked over and smiled greatly, Rai looked and nearly fell over. Shippo looked at us.

"Come on in the waters nice!" Shippo called. He looked at the other boys and rolled his eyes.

"Haven't you seen girls before? Sheesh you don't need to stare!" Shippo said sarcastically.

"Of course we've seen girls before stupid!" Inuyasha growled, he hit Shippo on the head. The four of us walked to the waters edge. I put my foot in the water.

"Brrrrrr its freezing!" I said with a smile. The other nodded.

"Yea so cold!" The said together. The guys looked at us, then looked at each other, they smirked then started to come towards us.

"Taigo, you take Karina, Rai you take Courtney, Miroku you take Sango…. And Kagome's mine…" Inuyasha said.

"Yes….all going according to plan!" I whispered. The girls laughed. Meanwhile Shippo was just swimming about not really caring what was going on. The guys started to slowly walk up onto the beach, then the looked at each other and ran towards us.

"RUN!" Karina screamed. The four of us ran in different directions, the boys started to chase us. Karina ran screaming, Taigo close behind her, Sango ran hoping Miroku wouldn't grope her, it was bad enough she was wearing close to nothing but at the same time it was nice to get the attention from him. Inuyasha was chasing Kagome letting her get ahead of him, Rai was coming after me…..hmmm…water…

"EVERYONE IN THE WATER!" I shouted then jumped into the water, there was huge splash that almost flew Shippo out of the water.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Shippo exclaimed. The boys looked at us.

"I thought pretty kitties didn't like the water" I said to Rai. Rai smiled.

"I don't, but I can make an acceptation…" Rai said as he jumped into the water.

"And nothing is stopping us!" Taigo, Miroku and Inuyasha said as they jumped into the water.

"Oh no!" We all cried, trying to make it look as though we were scared. We started to swim, but it was no use, the boys were catching on fast. We started to laugh hysterically.

"Now wasn't that fun?" I asked. Everyone nodded. Then there was a scream.

"Miroku you perv!" Sango shouted.

"What, it wasn't me, honest, it must have been a fish!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Sure…" Sango said. Everyone started to laugh again.

**Karina's POV  
A/N excuse me I've been in the mood to play Marco Polo!   
**  
"I know, lets play Marco Polo!" I said. Courtney and Kagome agreed. As for the others they just stared at me.

"What's Marco Polo?" Shippo asked.

"Its really fun." Courtney started.

"You see there's this one person who closes their eyes and can't see the others." Kagome started.

"Then the others have to be quiet and move around in silence. The person who can't see can only say Marco." I went on.

"When Marco says Marco the others need to say Polo. That way Marco knows where the others are."  
Courtney continued.

"When Marco catches someone, they're it." Kagome said.

"C'mon it'll be fun!" We all said together.

"Ok, so who's Marco?" Miroku asked.

"I know lets do rock paper scissors." I said. Courtney explained what rock paper scissors was to Taigo and Rai and Sango and Miroku looked at each other and sighed.

"Not that again!" Sango said.

"Last time Inuyasha and Kagome beat us to this game." Miroku said.

"Aw come on it'll be fun!" I said. Poor them...

"Ok on the count of three. Rock paper scissors." Shippo wasn't it.

"Rock paper scissors." Sango's out.

"Rock paper scissors." Rai's out.

"Rock paper scissors." Inuyasha is out.

"Rock paper scissors." Courtney's out.

"Rock paper scissors." Miroku's out.

"Rock paper scissors." Kagome's out. Only me and Taigo left...

"Rock paper scissors." Its a tie.

"Rock paper scissors." Again.

"Rock paper scissors." Need I say it again?

"Rock paper scissors." ...won't say it.

"Rock paper scissors." ...I'm getting aggravated...

"Rock paper scissors." ...I'm gonna kill someone

"Rock paper scissors." ...NO! NOT AGAIN!

"Ok new law...no more scissors." Taigo said.

"Deal."

"Rock paper." You've got to be kidding me...

"How long is this gonna last?" Inuyasha asked.

"Beats me." Courtney said.

"One more time and then we do black shoe." I said. Taigo not knowing what it was just nodded.

"Rock paper." NO! I'm it!

"Jeez I should have volunteered." I said. Swimming in the middle of the lake.

"Aww but then we would have missed the show." Rai said.

"Ha, ha."

"Oh don't be mad Kari." Taigo said. Since when does he call me Kari? Not that I mind...

"Ok ready or not!"

"Marco?"

"Polo." They all said.


	5. Who likes whom?

**Who likes whom?**

**Courtney's POV**

We were playing Marco Polo; I was never really good at that game but whatever.

"Marco…" Karina shouted.

"Polo" Everyone said, except me, I was too busy looking at Rai, heehee.

"Oh….POLO!" I shouted. Dam that gave me away. Karina started to swim towards me; I swam away but ran into Rai by accident.

"Sorry…." I said then I felt a hand on my back.

"I GOT SOMEONE!" Karina shouted. She opened her eyes.

"Courtney you're it!" She said.

"Dam…." I replied. Okay well what could be more fun then walking around in that water with your eyes closed!

"Marco…" I called.

"Polo" Everyone answered. I walked towards the voices. I heard a splash and someone swimming.

"Marco" I called again.

"Polo" Everyone answered, but I heard the closest voice and swam to it as fast as I could. I touched someone! This person had something fuzzy on them; it was so soft so I started to rub it. I didn't think to open my eyes; I just kept rubbing the fuzzy things. Then I heard some purring. I smiled and opened my eyes, and saw that I was rubbing Rai's ears.

"Rai's it!" I said trying not to blush. I let go of his ears and he stopped purring, he gave me a sad look.

"Why did you stop that felt good!" Rai said.

"Well if you want I'll rub your ears later…." I said with a wink, Rai smiled.

"CAN WE GET BACK TO THE GAME PLEASE! QUIT YOUR FLIRTING!" Karina and Taigo said together, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Yea and we thought Miroku was a flirt…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yea!" Sango second.

"Come on, its not like flirting with someone you like is a problem" Kagome said glancing at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes met Kagome's and he blushed, Kagome giggled. Karina rolled her eyes, and Taigo laughed at her, Karina lightly punched him in the arm.

"OUCH….THAT HURT SOOOOO MUCH!" Taigo said trying to be dramatic. Karina splashed him.

**Karina's POV ****  
  
****A/N Court I told you to call Chap four Rock paper scissors! I'll fix it tomorrow:P! Can you just imagine Inuyasha going to actually open up and talk to someone?...NO!**

"Oh please get a life!" I told Taigo.

"Ah sorry Kari but I already have one."

"Oh sure..."I said. Insert awkward moment of silence.

"So...who's it?" Sango asked.

"Rai's it!" We all said at the same time. This is fun!

"Fine Marco?"

"Polo."

"Marco."

"Polo." He'll never catch me! Its impossible to catch me! Mwuhahahahahahaha. Rai swam towards Taigo and punched him.

"Hey not fair you cheated Rai!" He yelled at Rai.

"Oh is wolf boy jealous?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Shove it dog turd." Great here we go again.

"Taigo, why don't you just go and start the game? I'm sure we're all anxious to begin. Right guys?" Miroku asked.

"Right!" We all said together.

"Marco."

"Polo."

"Marco."

"Polo.

"M..Ha! I got something with long hair and dog-ears! Mutt face you're it!" Taigo said proudly.

"That's not fair! You used your nose to sniff me out!" Inuyasha complained.

"I did not."

"You did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Not again." I sighed.

"Grown ups are dumb." Shippo said.

"Agreed." Courtney and I said.

"What should we do about these two stubborn puppies?" Sango said. At the sound of the word puppy, both hanyou's turned around.

"I am NOT a puppy!" The two hanyou's said at the same time.

"Its getting late, maybe we should stop and get out and dry out." Kagome said.

"An excellent idea that is!" I said dragging Courtney and Shippo with me. The others followed suit and we all exited the water.

"Its all your fault dog turd.

"Wolf breath."

"Mutt face."

"Flea bag."

"Clueless."

"Cheater."

"Loser."

"Hanyou."

"Half breed."

"Half human."

"Weak."

"Idiot."

"Dense."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. That got their attention.

"Since when does she scream?" Inuyasha asked Taigo.

"You're asking the wrong person friend."

"Dinner's ready!" Kagome yelled from another place. A fine thing! We all left and the two puppies didn't yell at each other. My poor freakin head!

Later that night, after supper, I was sitting near the river looking at my reflection. Then something came out from behind me and scared the living soul out of me.

"Relax Karina its only me." Inuyasha said. He called me Karina! Holay, holay, holay, holay!

"Oh hi. What can I do for you?"

"Eum well...can we talk?"

"Sure...what d'ya wanna tell me?"

"Well you see, the conversation we had before really helped."

"I'm glad it did."

**Courtney's POV**

So Karina and Inuyasha were talking, what with that? I wish he could talk to me! Maybe some other time Crosses Fingers

"So whats up?" I asked Kagome. Kagome looked at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"Well you seem sad" I replied. Kagome smiled weakly.

"Well its just, Inuyasha, I donno what to think with him" Kagome said.

"Aww don't worry I know for a fact that he likes you" I said. Kagome smiled.

"Really?" She said. I nodded my head.

"And that Rai seems pretty fond of you too" Kagome said pointing to Rai, I looked over and found him looking at me. I waved to him. Rai saw that I saw him looking at me and he blushed and quickly looked away. Kagome and I giggled.

"See what I mean" Kagome said with a smile.

"Yea, he is really cute, and those ears…and hair…." I replied. Kagome shook her head.

"Go talk to him" Kagome said. I looked back at Rai and Taigo punched him in the arm.

"Come on go talk to her, its not like she doesn't know you like her, its so obvious." Taigo shouted. Rai glared at Taigo.

"Shut up! Maybe she doesn't! How do you know!" Rai shouted. I got up and walked over.

"She does, and I think she likes you" Taigo said. I reached where Rai and Taigo were sitting.

"What's the problem boys?" I asked. Rai looked at me and smiled Taigo just got up and left.

"Oh Taigo, Karina is in the forest with Inuyasha" I shouted. Taigo looked at me.

"How did you know I was looking for her…." He asked himself.

"Hey Rai what's up?" I asked as I sat down.

"Oh nothing really" He replied.

"Kool, yea I'm pretty bored myself, hey you wanna go with me and get a board game?" I asked. Rai looked at me.

"Game board?" He repeated.

"Yea, you'll see, come on!" I shouted as I got up. I help Rai get up and grab his hand and started to run towards the well. We reached the well and jumped in, there was a blue light then we were back in my time.

"My house is just up here!" I shouted. I ran down the long staircase at Kagome's house, I almost fell but Rai caught me.

"Thanks!" I blushed. Rai and I reach my house, I ran threw the front door.

"Hey mom, dad, cant talk gotta go!" I shouted. I dragged Rai to my room and sat him on my bed.

"Stay here!" I said. The last thing I need is my parents seeing Rai. I ran to get a game, hmm…monopoly….or pictionary….PICTIONARY! I ran back to my room.

"I picked pictionary." I said proudly.

"what is it?" Rai asked.

"We gotta get back, before people wonder where we are….mainly Miroku, who knows what he'll think!" I replied. Rai nodded.

"Get on my back, its faster" Rai said. I nodded. Rai ran out the door and back to the well, it was much faster. He hopped in the well and we were back in the feudal era. We returned to the village in the nick of time. We slowly sat down and pulled the game out. I looked at Rai and he looked at me, we started to laugh, everyone just started at us.

**Karina's POV ******

**A/N Meh Cort, you really jinxed me with that damn song! God this is gonna be a lonnnnnnnnnng POV! Slight reference to Back to the Future...((if you don't know what it is...well its a really cool movie!))**

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked Inuyasha. Now I really felt like some shrink.

"Its about Kagome." I would have never guessed. DUH!

"What about her?" I asked.

"Well, you know I love her right?" Duh that's what you told me last time!

"Yes."

"Well the thing is, I would like to tell her but I'm scared that she'll just laugh at me. And what am I supposed to say to Kikyo?" This got me fired up. I was full of plenty of things that he could tell Kikyo. In the short time that we were here, I came up with the best stuff.

"Think about it Inuyasha, Kikyo is a pot of clay. No offence, but you know, she tried to kill you I'd say a couple of times, she tried to kill Kagome a couple of times more and the only thing that keeps her walking is a bit of magic and a part of Kagome's soul."

"Yeah you're right. But what do I tell her?"

"Well, I donno tell her, tell her that you've moved on, that you like Kagome, that she's better then her, that you will still avenge her death..." I glanced at Inuyasha and I saw him taking notes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm writing this down, this is good stuff." You've got to be kidding me! What have I done to the tough and rough hanyou!

"Is there anything else you wish to talk about?" He seemed suddenly nervous. Why? That's a very good question.

"Yeah...there is. Do you think, do you think that we can do this again? I mean talk?" He asked me shyly.

"Sure no problem."

"Thanks Karina." And with that, he gave me a quick hug and left. DID HE JUST HUG ME! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO HIM!

**A/N I guess it wasn't as long as I thought it was...hurray for me!**

**Courtney's POV**

Well Karina and Inuyasha were taking a long time! Kagome decided to see what was up, so that left Sango and Miroku fighting and Shippo watching Rai and I.

"Okay so how do you play this game?" Rai asked.

"Well you roll the die, then whatever colour you land on you have to draw the thing it says in the same colour on the cards" I replied. Rai started at me.

"Draw?" he repeated. I laughed.

"Yes…." I replied. "Okay go" I shouted. Rai rolled the die and got a 4. He moved 4 spaces and landed on yellow. I handed him a card. And he looked at it then looked at me. I passed him the paper pad and a pencil.

"GO!" I shouted Rai started to draw. Note to self: never get Rai to draw ANYTHING! I was staring at his picture, it looked like a bunch of scribbles with horns.

"Umm…..a devil! A frog! HORSE MOUSE!" I shouted Rai looked at me. on guess!" she replied. I looked at it.

"Umm…..cheese?" I guessed, Rai shook his head. "I have no idea!" I replied. Rai glared at me.

"It's a cow…." He replied.

"You call that a cow?" I asked him. Rai nodded. I laughed so hard; Shippo began to stare at us. Rai just looked at his picture.

"It looks like a cow….see the horns…and the black dots…." He said pointing out the things.

"I don't see it!" I said as I moved in for a closer look. I sat down in front of Rai and leaned back on him. "Okay now show me!" I replied.

"The horns….and the spots!" He replied pointing at the picture. I shook my head.

"I still don't see it….wait….I SEE IT!" I shouted. Rai fell over laughing, which caused me to fall back onto him. Shippo still stared. He walked over.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Playing a game" Rai and I replied. Shippo nodded.

"Rai can I tell you something?" Shippo asked.

"Yea sure" Rai replied. Shippo lend to Rai's ear.

"Did you know Courtney has a boyfriend?" Shippo whispered. Rai looked at me.

"What are you talking about Shippo, I do not!" I protested. Shippo nodded.

"Yea you said so! I remember" Shippo said.

"I was lying, so that Miroku wouldn't get any ideas….he is creepy sometime!" I replied.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Miroku shouted. I shrugged.

"Well what was I suppose to think, you groped me!" I shouted back.

"HE GROPED YOU!" Rai shouted. Rai stared at Miroku.

**Karina's POV  
A/N Your part came as a surprise! Yay!**

"We better go back to see the others before they think that we got attacked or something." I told Inuyasha.

"Yeah good idea." We were leaving when Kagome got out of the woods.

"There you are! I've been looking for you guys for the past five minutes! Courtney should have told me you were near the river!" Kagome said coming closer to us.

"Why were you looking for me anyways?" Inuyasha asked. What ever Kagome asked, I did not here since I was looking at a pair of eyes that were staring at me. They were coming from behind some bushes. Please let it not be Taigo or a demon, please let it not be Tai...

"BOO!"

"ARGH!" I yelled. The thing rose out from behind its hiding spot and laughed at me.

"You should've seen your face! Man that was hilarious! You were all like ARGH! And god that was funny!" Taigo said laughing like a mad man.

"Ha, ha, ha. That's so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Sorry Kari, but you did laugh."

"Smart ass." Sheesh...he sure was one!

"Well somebody is in a foul mood." He said sarcastically.

"You just scared the living shit out of me! Of course I won't be all happy! What the hell did you expect?" I yelled at him.

"Hey, sorry. Now please don't bite my head off, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry--or apology accepted--or whatever." I said not sure of what I had to say.

"What ever will do Kari." He said smirking.

"Come on lets go see the others." We went to see the others and we found the oddest thing ever. Miroku was hiding behind Sango and Rai was about to kill Miroku but he was being held back by Courtney and Shippo.

"This is interesting..." I said. Shippo and Courtney looked at me and Miroku let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm saved!"

"Rai, what the hell are you doing?" Taigo asked Rai.

"Trying to kill that damn pervert." He said. "Let go of me." He told Courtney and Shippo.

"Not a chance cat boy." Shippo said.

"Miroku you need to clean your record." I told the poor monk...and to think that he's a monk... what a long night ahead of us...Courtney's POV

Wow, I so did not expect Rai to flip out like that, is kinda cute thought!

"Rai calm down, its okay" I said, trying to hold him back. I had my arms around his waist leaning back with all my weight and Shippo had his arms around Rai's leg doing the same thing. It wasn't really doing much. Miroku was hiding for his life behind Sango. Sango just laughed.

"You had it coming…" Sango simply said. Miroku gave Sango the puppy eyes, Sango smiled. "Fine, I'll try to calm him down too…" Sango sighed.

"Yes!" Miroku shouted.

"Miroku you can't hide forever! Courtney and Shippo wont hold me back forever!" Rai shouted.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked Rai. Rai looked at me oddly. I shrugged. I saw Karina, Inuyasha, Kagome and Taigo come to the village.

"ITS ABOUT TIME!" I shouted. "Now, Inuyasha and Taigo get over here and HELP!" I shouted. Rai was beginning to make his way towards Miroku.

"AHHH!" Miroku shouted.

"Do I have to! I really wanna see this! Miroku finally gets what he deserves!" Inuyasha laughed.

"This is not funny Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha and Taigo laughed.

"Come on Inuyasha, Rai is really gonna kill him if we don't do something" Taigo said, Miroku gulped really loud. Inuyasha and Taigo came over, grabbed Rai by the arms and brought him over to a near tree.

"Now tell me what happened" Taigo said as they let go off Rai. Rai started to run towards Miroku.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha shouted as he side check Rai to the ground. There was a loud thud and some dust flew into the air.

"Rai!" I shouted. I ran over. Rai was lying on the ground. "OMG are you okay?" I asked as I helped him up.

"Yes, but that monk wont be!" Rai shouted. Taigo and Inuyasha grabbed Rai again. "What happened to your vow of celibacy huh monk!" Rai shouted. Karina, Kagome, Sango and I all laughed.

"Yea" Sango said in agreement.

"Okay are we gonna have to do this the hard way?" Inuyasha asked. Rai looked at him with a blank stare.

"Yea, we are" Taigo said. "Kari, go get me some rope" Taigo shouted. Karina nodded.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. Taigo looked at Inuyasha, Inuyasha looked at Taigo and they smiled.

"You'll see," They said.

"I donno about this!" Kagome said.

"Same here…." Sango said.

"WHAT JUST KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Miroku shouted.

"Idiot…." Shippo muttered. Karina ran to the hut and grabbed some rope; she quickly came back and gave it to Taigo.

"Here you go," She said with a smile.

"Thanks" Taigo said, he smiled back. OHHHHH some flirting or what! Taigo took the rope and started to tie Rai to the tree.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Rai shouted.

"What does it look like kitty? We're tying you to the tree" Inuyasha said.

"Yea stupid" Taigo said.

"Make sure his hands are away from the rope, he'll use his claws" Inuyasha said.

"Yea I know…." Taigo replied. When Taigo was done Rai's whole chest was covered with rope, he was tied to the tree! He couldn't even move.

"YOU ARE GONNA PAY DOG BOY! YOU TOO TAIGO!" Rai shouted. Taigo and Inuyasha stepped back and laughed. Rai when red with anger.

"Awww come on be nice!" I said. "Who would you like it if I tied you two to a tree" I said.

"As if…." Inuyasha and Taigo said.

"Wanna bet?" I said, I picked up some rope and flung it around. Taigo and Inuyasha stared at me in horror, and then ran. Taigo hid behind Karina and Inuyasha hid behind Kagome.

"Yea that's what I thought," I said as I put the rope onto the ground.

"Don't be scared puppies!" Karina and Kagome said as they patted Inuyasha and Taigo on the head. The two growled. I was looking at Rai, poor him…..

"So how is the tree?" I asked as I sat down beside him. He glared at me.

"How do you think?" He muttered.

"Okay, guess that was funnier in my head…." I replied. Rai nodded. Everyone else had started a fire and were sitting around it. They were all laughing, because Kagome was telling stories about Inuyasha and when they first meet and other funny things he's done. Inuyasha would stand up and protest but it didn't help, everyone just laughed harder.

"So why aren't you with them?" Rai asked motioning his head to the others.

"I donno, thought you might like some company" I replied.

"Yea company is nice" Rai said. I smiled. Rai laughed.

"What?" I asked. Rai shook his head.

"Nothing…" He replied.

"AWWWW come on!" I said. Rai smiled.

"Nope not gonna tell you!" He said.

"Okay…lets see…." I said with a grin, Rai looked at me funny. I started to tickle him; Rai was smiling, then trying to keep a straight face the whole time.

"Its….not…haha….gonna…..haha….work…" Rai said.

"Fine!" I said I stopped tickling him, and looked at the fire. "Its such a nice night out, you can see the stars and everything! I love just laying back and looking into the sky" I said.

"The lay back" Rai said. I looked at him.

"Kay…" I replied. I laid my head down on Rai's legs and looked into the sky. "Do you know any of the constellations?" I asked him.

"What are constellations?" Rai asked. I laughed.

"I'll show you another time when you aren't so tied up!" I replied with a smirk, Rai laughed at me.

**Karina's POV ****  
****LOL! A/N MAN THAT WAS HILLARIOUS!**

''Do you think its safe to untie Rai now?'' Sango asked.

''HELL NO!''Miroku shouted. I don't know what Rai said he was gonna do to him but by the looks of it it was really traumatizing.

''Maybe we should though.'' I said with a mischievous smile.

''I like the way you think, Kari.'' Taigo said. Miroku gulped and looked even more frightened.

''Its a conspiracy! We should tie them all on a tree.'' Miroku said.

''Are you scared Miroku?'' Shippo asked between fits of laughter.

''No, I'm not scared.'' He said unsure.

''Right!'' We all said.

''So, wolf boy, why do you call Karina Kari, hen, hen, hen?'' Inuyasha asked with a smirk. Taigo went scarlet and I tried real hard not to laugh.

''Euh, euh, euh...cause, because eum...its her euh, nickname? Yeah cause its her nickname!'' He said. He looked really nervous and it was really funny!

''Sure...are you sure its not because you like her?'' Inuyasha asked.

''N...o?''

''You don't sound convinced.'' Kagome said with a broad smile.

''I'm not.'' He whispered into the night.

**Courtney's POV**

**HAHAHA Poor Taigo and Rai!**

Rai and I were listening to the conversation by the fire.

"Poor Taigo" Rai whispered. I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. Rai looked at me.

"Well see Taigo likes Karina….."He said.

"KNEW IT!" I said interrupting Rai.

"Well he hates to be put on the spot like that, so imagine how he feels right now" Rai said. I looked at him.

"And you are saying you don't have it bad being tied to this tree?" I asked as I sat up and looked at him.

"Well the only difference is that I have great company," Rai said. I smiled and blushed. Rai blushed as well. I looked at Rai straight in the eyes; he was looking back in my eyes. I love those eyes of his, so nice and comforting, then Rai leaned in. I leaned in as well then………..

"What cha' doing?" Shippo asked. Rai looked at me, then at Shippo, then back at me. I just stared at Shippo.

"Ummm….nothing!" We both said.

"Sure sure" Shippo replied rolling his eyes, then he ran over towards the others.

"Oh no…" I said.

"GUYS GUYS GUESS WHAT!" Shippo shouted. I ran over as quickly as I could.

"Rai and Courtney were…………." Shippo said, then I put my hand over his mouth.

"We were just wondering if Rai could be untied now" I said looking at Rai. He sighed in relief.

"NO WAY!" Miroku shouted. He jumped behind Sango. Sango laughed.

"Rai promises he wont hurt you…..right Rai?" I said looking at him.

"I promise…." Rai muttered.

"See!" I said with a smile. Taigo and Inuyasha looked at each other.

"Well he seems calmed down" Taigo said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Okay…." Inuyasha said. Miroku gasped in horror.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!" He shouted over and over while Taigo and Inuyasha untied Rai.

"You deserve it monk…." Sango muttered. Miroku glared at her. Kagome nodded in agreement, while Karina and I laughed so hard that we could hardly breath. They finally finished untying Rai.

"That's much better!" Rai said as he stretched. Rai walked over to Miroku and stuck his hand out.

"See….no worries!" Inuyasha said. Everyone nodded in agreement and walked back to the fire.

"No hard feelings" Rai said. Miroku cautiously took Rai's hand. Rai grabbed Miroku's hand tightly and I heard Miroku gasp in pain so I looked back. Rai pulled Miroku over and whispered something.

"Touch her again and you're mine…." Rai said. Miroku gulped and nodded.

"I got it" Miroku said.

"And if you are looking for a love interest, Sango is your best bet, do you see the way she looks at you?" Rai asked. Miroku smiled. I laughed, Rai ran up to me.

"So what was that about?" I asked Rai.

"Nothing, just straitening something out" He replied.

"Now now play nice." I said. Rai laughed. We joined everyone at the fire and sat down to chat.

"HEY! I didn't get to finish what I was saying!" Shippo shouted. Rai and I looked at each other. No one seemed to really care, but Taigo had this mischievous look in his eye.

**Karina's POV ****  
****Hahaha! Beware of the power that we have!**

You know honestly I really did not care what Courtney and Rai were doing in sitting by the tree. OHHH! Courtney and Rai sitting by the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! That would be funny! Taigo seemed desperate to know what his comrade was doing in the woods. Or was about to do.

"So what were they doing Shippo?" He seemed really interested in what the kit had to say and it made matters worse for Courtney and Rai since he was even more determined to tell us.

"They were about to kmimphs" Rai had placed a hand over Shippo's mouth and we didn't catch the last word, all though it sounded awfully a lot like kiss! I WAS SO RIGHT!

"Oh you were about to kiss?" Taigo said starting to laugh.

"N...no" Courtney said blushing like 3 million shades of red. **((I wouldn't talk about Rai))**

"Sure." Taigo said cracking up and laughing like a mad man.

"Courtney and Rai sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" If Taigo wasn't laughing, he sure the hell was now! Shippo joined Taigo and they were rolling on the floor. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango were all looking at us.

"Karina, SHUT UP!" Courtney yelled. That just got me fired up. Now time to tell everyone that hadn't heard!

"COURTNEY AND RAI SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRTS COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE! COURTNEY AND RAI SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES LOVE,THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!" Everyone except for Courtney and Rai laughed. And I mean LAUGHED!

Courtney got up and she started running after me. Thank God she didn't have a knife or else I'd seriously think she would have chassed me with one. But of course, that didn't stop me from running away from her and continuing singing. Rai looked like he wanted to be any other place but here. Aww...c'mon can't you let a poor girl have some fun? I mean even Inuyasha was laughing like a mad man!

Courtney's POV Man do I ever feel picked outta a crowd:P 

WOW did Rai and I ever have it bad. Well it's not like where the only love interest here! Kagome and Inuyasha, one, Sango and Miroku, two and Karina and Taigo, three…..Shippo was all-alone!

"Well its not like you guys do like anyone here!" I blurted out. Everyone stopped what they were doing,

"YA! You think we can't tell, well you've all got another thing coming!" Rai said. Everyone stared.

"Do we need to name names?" I asked.

"NO!" Karina, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Taigo shouted at the same time. I looked at Rai and he nodded.

"Well I think we do" I replied.

"As do I" Rai agreed. I pointed to Kagome.

"Kagome, it is obvious that you like Inuyasha…" I said. Kagome looked down to the ground and blushed. Inuyasha stared into thin air blushing like crazy.

"Inuyasha, it is SO obvious you like Kagome" Rai said, Inuyasha looked shocked.

"No….umm…..why…." Inuyasha stammered. I shook my head.

"No denying it!" I shouted. Inuyasha stopped talking. I then pointed to Sango.

"Miroku, if you paid more attention to things around, other then women and their…umm…parts, you'd see Sango likes you!" Rai said. I nodded.

"Yes and Sango, you shouldn't let Miroku do that, I know it may not seem like it, but he only has eyes for you, making you jealous is what he does because he is unsure!" I replied. Miroku smiled greatly and Sango blushed not knowing what to say.

"Now…who do we have left?" I asked, looking at Karina and Taigo.

"OH ME! WHAT ABOUT ME?" Shippo shouted as he jumped up and down. I looked at Shippo.

"Well let's see….how bout that little girl over there?" I asked him. Shippo's jaw dropped.

"How did you know?" He whispered in bewilderment. I laughed.

"Now…Karina and Taigo…" Rai said grinning evilly. I smiled. Karina and Taigo shook there heads no, but well where's the fun in that?

"Well see I don't even have to explain, Karina you are already blushing, and Taigo….well come on its obvious!" I said as I stuck my tongue out at Karina. Karina glared at me. Taigo and I started to sing the song they taunted us with before, but everyone chased us around. Shippo laughed hysterically, the other's…….well they weren't too impressed.

"Well think of it this way, you don't have to confess your undying love for each other now!" I laughed as I ran away from Karina. Karina glared at me.

"COURTNEY! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" She shouted.

"RAI YOU ARE GONNA GET IT!" Taigo and Inuyasha shouted. Kagome and Sango were still shocked, but chased us anyways, and Miroku had a dumb smile planted on his face. Rai and I managed to some how climb up a tree and not get caught, everyone was so embarrassed that they sat down by the fire and said nothing.

"We'll deal with you later!" They said. Rai and I laughed so hard; I almost fell out of the tree. Everyone sat in silence….it was really creepy.

"Aww come on we were kidding, for all we know it's not true!" I said slowly getting out of the tree. Everyone just glared at me. Now I felt bad. Rai was still smiling about it; he really got a kick out of it. I sat down beside Karina.

"I'm sorry….I just hate being put on the spot like that," I said. I looked at Kagome and Sango "you too" I said.

**Karina's POV ****  
****You will pay Court!**

"On the count of three." I said.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" Too bad that Courtney and Rai had to come down that tree, its a pity really. We all jumped on either Courtney or Rai and started beating the shit out of them. We all had our motives. I mean you don't just go out there and tell the world your biggest secret! I mean like Courtney and Rai was like soooooooooooo obvious! I mean they were all alone in the forest and, AND, Shippo told us that they were about to kiss! Excuse me but if that doesn't show that they have feelings for each other then I don't know what does! People are really dense now a days. They just don't make them like they used to...what a sad and cruel world.

"LET GO OF ME!" Courtney yelled. She was being euh, how should I say it? She was getting hit, beaten, pulled, tossed, punched and kicked by Kagome, who by the ways looked like she was ready to kill someone, me and Sango who seemed she was ready to go on a rampage. WE ALL HAVE OUR PERSONNAL REASONS! I mean even if they do like Inuyasha and Miroku, (which by the ways is soooo obvious but I won't say it because I value life and I have self esteem AND respect!) she had no right what so ever to go on and shout about it to the world to hear! And what the hell is she doing going on and telling everyone that I LIKED Taigo! Is she nuts! Jeez, and here I thought we were friends!

"Not until you pay! You traitor!" Sango yelled.

"Oh. so it is true that you like him?" Courtney asked. BAD move! I mean you don't go asking question like that right after you do what she just did. Was she trying to end her life right now? Cause I know a bunch of easier ways. Less painful too. You know, guns, bombs, knives, Inuyasha's Wind Scar, Inuyasha's iron claws, Inuyasha's Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, what ever Inuyasha can do to kill a demon, Miroku's wind tunnel, Sango's hiraikotsu, Kagome's arrows, that little boys deadly looking weapon, th...WHAT THE HELL? WHO'S THAT LITTLE BOY?

"Hey look over there!" Everyone stopped fighting for a moment and looked in that direction. There was a boy about ten years old standing right out of the forest. Sango looked flabbergasted. Does she know him? Wait isn't it...

"Kohaku?" Sango said shaking. She blinked a couple of times making sure that it was him before running towards him.

**Courtney's POV **

**And its Cort :P or Cortz…..lol**

Well it seemed like Rai and I were off the hook for now, everyone was mesmerized by the little boy. Karina had called him Kohaku, but Rai, Taigo and myself had no idea who he was! Sango looked as thought she was going to cry! Sango ran up to the little boy.

"KOHAKU!" She cried. She gave him a big huge and cried. I sat on the ground with a blank stare. What is going on? I thought. I could tell Rai and Taigo were thinking it same thing!

"Well this is a hell of a lot better then getting beaten," I whispered to Rai. Rai nodded. I walked up to Kagome.

"So who's the little boy?" I asked. Kagome looked at me.

"That is Kohaku, Sango's little brother. It's a long story……I'll tell you later, I don't think Sango would be up to hearing it at this moment." Kagome said. I nodded. Well this should pose to be an interesting story. Sango just held onto Kohaku. Then he collapsed. Everyone gasped. When he fell there was no blood, he just collapsed. Sango didn't know what to do, Kagome and Inuyasha carried Kohaku into the hut while Miroku escorted Sango to the hut. Karina, Taigo, Rai and I just stood there. I wanted to know the whole story, but knew it wasn't the time to bring it up. Karina still had a look of hate in her eyes. I gave her the puppy dog face, but even that did nothing!

"Look I am sorry! How many times to I have to say it?" I asked.

"You had no right!" Karina shouted. I looked at her blankly.

"YOU STARTED IT!" I shouted. Rai and Taigo stared at us. They began to back away.

"I wouldn't wanna be caught in the middle of that!" Rai said to Taigo.

"I'm with you on that one!" Taigo said in agreement. Karina and I turned and looked at them.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPOSE TO MEAN!" Karina and I shouted at the same time. Rai and Taigo ran behind the tree.

"Nothing……" They whispered.

"Hmpht!" We replied. We marched off towards the hut.

"Remind me next time to keep my mouth shut!" Taigo said. Rai nodded in agreement.

"Same for me!" Rai replied. Karina and I walked into the hut and Sango was kneeling beside her little brother.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked. Kagome looked at me and nodded her head slowly.

"He is just exhausted." Kagome replied. Sango looked so sad. I hated it when people were sad. I walked up and placed a hand on her should.

"He'll be fine" I said. Sango looked and me, then she began to cry again. Dam it! I hate it even more when people cry! I knelt down beside her.

"It'll be fine, you'll see. Don't cry, be happy he is alright" I whispered. Sango sniffed and nodded. Then I left. Shippo called. He was running behind me. I stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" I said. Shippo ran up to me and stopped right in front of me.

"What you did to cheer up Sango was really nice! You don't even know what happened between her and her family or anything but you still managed to cheer her up!" Shippo said. I smiled.

"I know, thanks for saying something!" I replied. Shippo nodded then went back to the hut. I smiled and walked back to where we were sitting. Something really bad must have happened to cause Sango to cry like that, I have never seen her like that….ever!


	6. A wishful shopping experience

**A wishful shopping experience.**

**Karina's POV**

I remember saying something about Kohaku when I was under the control of Naraku but that was like you know very vague...I think he was under Naraku's spell too...I could be wrong so you know don't get all upset if I'm wrong!

Kaede, Kagome, Sango, Courtney, Shippo, Kirara and I were all crammed in the little hut waiting for Kohaku to wake up. Miroku, Inuyasha, Taigo and Rai were outside where there was lots of free space and oxygen. You know what? I think I'll go join them outside. I don't seem to be of any help.

"I'll go tell the guys the news on Kohaku. If there's anything I'll be outside." Kaede nodded and I patted Sango's shoulder. Something told me that her brother was going to be fine.

I walked outside and I saw no one in sight. See I was right, outside is more spacious! I went up to the God tree and checked it to see if Inuyasha was there. He wasn't. I went by the river to see if Rai or Taigo were there but guess what? They weren't. I walked around looking for Miroku and guess what! He wasn't there either! So I walked back to the lake and sat by it, by my lonely self.

"Lonely, I'm mister lonely; I have nobody for my own, OWWWWNNNNN!" I started to sing.  
"God I hate that song." I muttered.

"Then why are you singing it?" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw no one. That's just what I needed! Hearing voices! My life just keeps on getting better!

"Cause, I have nothing better to do." I told whoever the voice was. 

"Why aren't you inside with the others?"

"A) Its too cramped, B) I couldn't breathe in there and C) I was of no use so I decided to come outside and look for my friends to see where they were and tell them what was happening inside. Is that of any help oh-mighty-voice-that-I-don't-know-who-you-belong-too?" I told the voice that I still had no clue who they were.

"Good reasons. Think Karina, you do know me." The voice said. No I don't know you and I don't want to think. That's the last thing I want to do. I was really tired and I wanted to sleep. Yeah that sounded like a good idea. And my head still hurt. I yawned...yeah maybe I'd just close my eyes and fall asleep by the lake. That sounded like a wonderful idea!

"Ok well whoever you are I'm sorry but I'm tired so good night!" I rolled on my side and closed my eyes. It seemed that the person or rather the voice didn't want me to sleep.

"Oh no you don't Kari." I didn't register that the only person who had a male voice that called me Kari was Taigo yet.

"But I'm tired, Taigo." I whined. WHOA, whoah, wait a minute! WHAT THE HELL IS TAIGO DOING TALKING TO ME FROM GOD KNOWS WHERE?

"Taigo are you a spirit?" I asked sleepy.

"No Karina I'm as alive as you are. Now get up so we can go back to see the others." He told me. He jumped down from the tree he was standing in and landed next to me. Oh so that's where he was! In a tree! Why didn't I think about that before?

"But I'm tired! And the others are no where to be seen! Well except for you! I was looking for you people everywhere! Where are you all?" I asked. Never mess with me when I'm asleep or almost asleep. I'd say the craziest things you've ever heard!

"C'mon Missy. Let's bring you inside." And he picked me up. That's all my head needed!

"Taigo my head hurts!" I whined. What a big whiner I am!

"We're almost there." And then Rai came out of nowhere. Now honestly, is it me that's blind or is it them that were hiding god knows where? 

"There you are Taigo. I was looking for you, you know?" He said. Humor me please!

"That's funny; Karina here just told me that she was looking for us." Very funny!

"I was just sitting by the lake." Negative! I was sitting by the lake talking to a funny voice that was Taigo's!

"Well I was in a tree and I only saw Karina sitting by the lake." That's cause I was the only one there!

"Have any of you seen Miroku or Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Oh dog-biscuit?" HAHA! That was a funny insult!

"Yeah him." I said giggling like mad.

"Nope." Rai said matter of fact.

"Who are you calling dog-biscuit, cat nip? Inuyasha said landing next to us gracefully. WHERE DID HE COME FROM!

"Cat nip? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I never thought of that one Inuyasha! That's funny man!" Taigo said.

"Very funny dog breath." Rai started. Oh no not again!

"Would the two of you SHUT UP!" I yelled. That got them. Finally quiet until...

"Inuyasha! There's a demon coming this way!" Miroku yelled. And now we're all reunited. Please that sounded so...cheesy!

"Oh great get out of my way!" And Inuyasha headed towards the demon. Until suddenly, the demon came out. IT WAS HUGE! It was an ugly I don't know what demon!

"What the hell do you want you ugly piece of shit?" Inuyasha asked. 

"I want the girl half breed so get out of the way." It said. It had ugly green red eyes and yellow fangs. It smelled like something rotten and its skin was an ugly brown-burgundy color.

"Not over my dead body! Wind scar." And here we go again.

"You amuse me Inuyasha." How the hell did it know his name?

"How the hell did you know my name?" Inuyasha yelled. I hear an echo. 

"That's not important. I want the Sacred Jewel and that girl has it." All heads turned towards me.

"WHAT?" They all yelled. Oh yeah that's right! I took it away from Naraku's body! I remember now! I hadn't had the time to give it back to Kagome.

Courtney's POV

Well everyone heard their yelling outside, and so we all ran out to see what was up. When we got there, there was this huge demon standing there staring at Karina.

"Oh shit……" I muttered. "KARINA WHAT DID YOU DO NOW!" I shouted. Karina turned and gave me the dirtiest look ever!

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" She shouted back.

"YOU MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING!" I replied. Karina rolled her eyes, as did I.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING? YOU'RE WORSE THAN RAI AND I!" Inuyasha shouted.

"YEAH!" Rai said in agreement. "WOW! We actually agree on something!" Rai said in astonishment. Inuyasha looked at Rai.

"This isn't the time, come on kitty, stop playing with your yarn and focus for TWO SECONDS!" Inuyasha said sarcastically. Rai hissed at Inuyasha. Karina and I started to laugh hysterically.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, nice job Rai…..HAHAHAHAHA" I said in between gasps for air. Everyone seemed focus, except for me.

"Okay, what's the plan?" I asked.

"We wing it….." Inuyasha replied.

"WING IT!" I asked. "How do you wing it! First of all Karina and I have NO, I repeat NO, training in military killing styles, and my Karate seems to do ABSOLUTLY NOTHING on demons, so tell me HOW again we are suppose to wing it!" I replied. Inuyasha shrugged.

"We'll have to get you some weapons then……" Taigo said. I looked at Karina. She was thinking the exact same thing as I was.

"You trust Karina with a weapon?" I asked. Karina glared at me.

"You'd trust Courtney?" Karina added. I stuck my tongue out.

"CAN WE GET BACK TO BUISNESS!" The ugly demon shouted.

"NO!" I replied. "I have no idea what we're doing so HOLD UP!" I shouted. That made the demon really angry.

"Well too bad!" The demon said, and then he swung his big ugly yellow claws at me.

"OH shi………" I said, and then all of a sudden the claws stopped. Rai was standing in front of me; he blocked the swipe the demon just dished out.

"Heh…you argue too much…" Rai said. I looked at him.

"Why………" I said. I saw he was bleeding on his right side, it looked really bad!

"CAUSE HE LIKES YOU! DUH!" Karina shouted.

"NOT THIS AGAIN!" I replied. I shook my head.

"Stupid half wit! Sticking up for that pathetic human!" The demon shouted.

"EXCUSE ME!" I shouted. "DID I HEAR THAT STRAIGHT?" I asked.

"Courtney…not now…" Rai said.

"OH NO! THIS S.O.B. IS GOING DOWN NOW!" I shouted. Hmmmm……but how? I have no weapons.

"Courtney, no, you'll get hurt." Rai said.

"Don't worry so much about me," I said with a smile.

"HEY stupid!" Taigo called. The demon looked at him.

"Humans aren't all that bad! They can surprise you in many ways! SO DON'T CALL THEM PATHETIC!" Taigo shouted. He turned and looked at Karina. Karina looked like she was gonna melt. Inuyasha also turned and glanced at Kagome, he blushed because Kagome was looking at him as well.

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!" I shouted.

"Enough of this chit-chat lets do this!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes!" Miroku said in agreement.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango shouted and her boomerang went flying towards the demon. I hit him and caused him to have a huge gash on his left side.

"Impudent wench……" The demon said.

**Karina's POV**

Ok what the hell do we do now? What's up with Kohaku anyways? Is he  
ok? Shippo and Kaede are with him. Hmmm…right focus on killing a  
demon without any weapons. SURE! Bunch of idiots. I have a demon  
that's after me and you want me to save my sorry ass how?

"Karina when I say run, run for your life and get out of here. Don't  
go near the hut no matter what you do." Rai told me.

"Ah whatever." I told him. I was holding the jewel in my hand. I   
looked at it and saw that there were about what 5 shards missing. 

"Pathetic humans you will all die."

"I told you THEY ARE NOT PATHETIC!" Taigo yelled.

"It won't do any good. Let's just finish him off." Inuyasha said.   
Sure you do that and I'll run for my sorry ass.

"Karina, RUN!" I ran no need to tell me twice. I ran as fast as I  
could and I went hey look at that it's the lake again! I stopped and  
hid behind a tree. That way I can still watch and see what happens.

"You're going down, Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled. The demon wasn't  
fast enough and one of its many legs got cut off. Did I mention that  
it had like 8 gazillion legs? No I didn't. Well that demon had about  
8 gazillion legs. There said it. One down 7 gazillion legs to go. 

Kagome shot an arrow and it hit his shoulder. It did quite some  
damage I dare say. Courtney was just looking at the entire thing. I  
mean she was weaponless so what the hell can she do?

"This is getting stupid." Rai said after a while of chasing the  
demon like a cat after a ball of yarn. Heheh sorry but that was  
really funny!

"Miroku can't you just suck him up?" Taigo asked.

"No because he has a jewel shard."  
Kagome said. He did?

"Where is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

"On his cheek." What a weird place to put it!

"Ok then, Taigo chop as many legs you can; Rai hit him and do  
whatever you want. Sango try and cut his stomach in two, Miroku suck  
up whatever falls, Kagome don't do nothing. As for me, I'll take  
care of his ugly face." And they all did what Inuyasha told him to   
do. Remarkably, and I do say remarkably the demon died.

"One more for us." Inuyasha said happily.

"Do you think the jewel is complete?" Sango asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Miroku said.

"I'll go get her." Courtney and Taigo said at the same time. Hey I   
can walk by my own you know! Just as I was about to come out of my   
hiding spot, another demon came up from behind me. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled  
and I ran out of my hiding spot and ran behind Courtney.

"Don't hide behind me! Hide behind someone who has a weapon!" She   
yelled and pushed me off. I landed in Taigo's arms. He blushed and put me behind him.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Demon behind me!" I said. When was it all gonna end?

"Oh great! Wind scar!" And the demon died. Thank God!

"Kagome here. You keep it!" I gave Kagome the jewel and I was glad  
that it was out of my hands!

"Add the new shards to it." Rai said. Kagome added them and to my   
content and everybody else's the Shikon Jewel was complete!

"About freakin time that thing is complete." Inuyasha said. I knew   
that they had been looking for the shards for quite some time.

"Here you go Inuyasha you make the wish now." Kagome told him  
sadly? She thought that he still wanted to become full demon.

"I don't want to make the wish you make it Kagome." Inuyasha told   
him. 

"But you always wanted to make the wish."

"I'm fine just the way I am." He told her. I'm glad I helped him   
come up with that realization.

"Ok then Sango you do the wish." Kagome gave the pink sphere to her   
friend. 

"Na an I didn't do anything. Miroku you do the wishing."

"I believe it wouldn't be fare if I got the wish." He passed it on   
to Rai.

"Me? I have nothing to do with Naraku's death. Tag you take it." 

"Rai I was with you. Inuyasha you take it." And Taigo passed it to   
Inuyasha. This is really getting stupid.

"I said I didn't want it." I think I know what the problem is! They   
all think that it would look selfish if they took the wish!

"I think Karina should do the wishing since she's the one who killed   
Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"For the last time Inuyasha, you killed him." I told him. What a   
stubborn puppy!

"Ok then Courtney you have it." He said.

"Ah no I agree with you Inuyasha, Karina should have it." NO, no,   
no, no, NO! Whose side are they on?

"I agree, Karina you make the wish!" Sango said.

"But I don't want to." They are all stubborn! If only they could all   
have a wish! Hey that's it!

"Fine gimme that." I snatched it from Inuyasha's hands and he gladly   
let go.

"There that a girl." Taigo said. If looks would kill he would be   
disintegrated. 

"I wish that all my friends could have a wish." I said. White light   
surrounded me and I couldn't see the gang anymore. A ghostly shadow  
appeared and I knew that she was Midoriko.

"Your wish is for your friends to have a wish each?" She asked me. 

"Correct." I told her.

"Why do you wish that?"

"They all worked hard to get the jewel shards and all. And I have  
nothing to wish for so why not give them the chance to use it for  
what they've been working on for months?"

"Your wish is my command." And she disappeared. The light and all   
vanished.

Courtney's POV

Wow, the Shikon no Tama has finally been completed. As well I think Karina has rid it of evil so now it is truly pure once again. That was very kind of her, but what are we suppose to wish for? I didn't really do anything, but I still feel grateful. Well since no one really knew what to wish for, we stayed in Kaede's village till everything was sorted out. I found that Inuyasha, Rai, Taigo, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kilala were all slightly depressed, even though they tried not to let on.

"Hey Karina and Kagome, could you please come here?" I asked and walked away from the rest of the gang. Karina and Kagome shrugged and got up and followed me. I walked for a bit until I was sure Inuyasha, Rai and Taigo wouldn't be able to hear us.

"Gees are you gonna tell us?" Karina asked impatiently.

"Yeah Courtney, you're really worrying me by this long silence." Kagome said. I nodded.

"Okay, I was just wondering if it's just me or is everyone except us sad……" I asked. Kagome looked at Karina, Karina looked at Kagome and they both nodded.

"Yup." Karina said.

"Yea……and I know why……" Kagome said sadly. Karina and I looked at Kagome waiting for an answer.

"Well you see, since the Shikon Jewel is now complete, I have no reason to come back……" Kagome sighed and looked towards the village. Karina and I stared at Kagome.

"NO REASON!" We said at the same time.

"What are you talking about?" Karina asked.

"Yeah, you have all the reason to come back! Do I have to name them?" I said. Kagome looked at us.

"Okay, one, Inuyasha…and no if, ands, or buts, about it! WE ALL KNOW!" Karina said.

"Two, you have great friends here, why ditch them ?" I said.

"Three, you have to come back, otherwise, who knows what trouble Inuyasha will get into." Karina said.

"Four, Sango and Miroku will go their separate ways, and never tell each other how they feel!" I said.

"And fifth, you have Shippo to look out for, you're like his mom, you can't just leave him!" Karina said.

"I guess you guys are right!" Kagome said with a huge smile. She gave us each a big hug and smiled some more.

"See, we're always right!" I said. Karina nodded in agreement.

"Hey, but what about you two?" Kagome asked. Karina and I looked at each other.

"Us?" We asked in unison.

"Yeah, aren't you two gonna come back as well?" Kagome asked hopefully. Karina glanced at the ground, and I just looked at Kagome.

"Not sure" I said.

"Yeah, well you know…it's mainly you, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo……so well Rai and Taigo will leave, you know how Inuyasha and Rai get along!" Karina said and glanced at me, I laughed.

"Yeah, well even the wish thing, I'm grateful for it, but really I didn't do anything…….and yea…..I dunno….still a work in progress I guess" I said.

"But you know we'd always love to come back and visit when ever" Karina added.

"But you guys, you define the group! If you two hadn't been here we never would have found Rai and Taigo, and they probably would have got up and left weeks ago!" Kagome said. Karina and I smiled.

"Thanks Kagome." I said.

"Yeah." Karina agreed.

"No problem now let's get back," Kagome said. We all walked back to the village, and when we got there we heard and conversation that Inuyasha, Rai and Taigo were having.

"Well see now that the Sacred Jewel is complete Kagome, Courtney and Karina have to leave…." Inuyasha said in a sad tone.

"Shhhh…wait lets hear what they have to say…." I whispered. Kagome and Karina agreed.

"What?" Taigo asked.

"Why?" Rai said.

"School……" Inuyasha said. Rai and Taigo looked at Inuyasha.

"What's school…?" Taigo asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Not really sure…Kagome told me once, it's kinda complicated, you should ask them," Inuyasha said. The three of them sat there in sorrow till Kagome, Karina and I came out of hiding.

"So…what are all the gloomy faces for?" I asked. Kagome and Karina giggled.

"School…" The three of them mumbled.

"What ever do you mean?" Karina said. Kagome laughed. They glared at us.

"You're leaving." Rai said.

"What? Who said?" I asked.

"Inuyasha, he said you had to leave because of school…" Taigo replied.

"What is school anyways?" Rai asked. I sighed heavily. Who in their right minds want to know what school is anyways?

"Well it's a place in our time were kids go to learn things. Like Math, Science, English, History and other subjects." Karina said.

"Sounds boring…" Taigo mumble. Kagome, Karina and I laughed.

"Yup" We all said at the same time.

"Well I knew this was going to happen! Once all the shards were found you'd leave." Inuyasha said to himself and then looked at Kagome. Kagome knelt down.

"Well to be honest, that's what I thought too. Until Courtney and Karina gave me great reasons not to leave. I admit I have to go back and finish school but after that I can come back…" Kagome said. Karina and I smiled.

"What about you Courtney?" Rai asked.

"You too Karina?" Taigo asked. Karina and I looked at each other.

"Well……" I said.

"We aren't sure…" Karina finished my sentence. We were both looking for a reason to stay.

"Oh…" Rai and Taigo said gloomily. Then Kagome smiled greatly.

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHY YOU TWO SHOULD STAY!" Kagome shouted. We looked at Kagome and knew her solution was embarrassing.

"Well you know the number one reason you gave me for staying…" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha. We nodded.

"Well the same goes for you, except there are two other hanyous that would like you to stay…" Kagome said. We looked passed Kagome to Rai and Taigo.

"Us…" They said pointing to each other. They both blushed furiously. Inuyasha was blushing because he knew the number one reason for Kagome to stay was him, but he was also glade about it.

"Well yeah I guess we could be a good reason to stay…" Rai said quietly. Karina and I smiled.

"Sure…why not…" Taigo replied.

"You two are so stupid!" Inuyasha growled. Everyone looked at him.

"Of course you want them to stay, there is no missing that fact" Inuyasha said, then he looked up at Kagome. They blushed.

"Okay it's steeled!" I shouted.

"WE ALL STAY!" Karina shouted. Everyone heard, including Sango, Miroku and Shippo. They ran out happily and told us how excited they were that we were all staying.

**Karina's POV**

Well at least we're staying. To be honest I didn't want to leave.  
But we had no reasons to stay so why stay if we had no reasons to  
stay. I mean there was no point of us staying since the Jewel was complete and that was the only reason why we were staying. Is it me  
or did I say stay a lot in the last couple of sentences? Anyways!

"So how about we get some wishing done?" Midoriko's ghost, I guess, said. It kind of startled us because we had all forgotten about her.   
Hehe…oups!

"No problem with me." Inuyasha said.

"Ditto." Everyone else said. Well I'm glad my wishing is done! No  
more wishing for me! I'm a wish free soul! WEEE!

"Well then I guess I'll start of with Kagome." Midoriko said. White  
light engulfed her and we all waited to see the outcome even though  
we couldn't hear what she was wishing for. Like if we all didn't  
know!

**Kagome's POV**

"Kagome my child, you have come a long way to fill up the jewel. I  
must tell you that I am very proud of you for the courage that  
you've showed. You have thought many things to your friends and you  
have saved many innocent lives. For that you have a wish." Midoriko  
told me. Well actually Karina wished for all of us to have a wish  
but anyways.

"I thank you for letting me have a wish Midoriko-san." Hey the least  
I can do is be polite with her.

"So tell me child, what is your wish?" Ah, that's a very good  
question.

"I wish that I can still travel threw the well with my friends." I   
told her. Yeah that sounded like a good idea. I couldn't wait to   
show the others what was beyond the well! Shippo would have a field  
day at the candy store!

"Your wish is granted child." The white light disappeared and I saw  
the others all looking at me waiting probably to know what I wished  
for.

"Well?" Sango asked.

"I'm done. Who's next?" It sounded like we were at a Doctor's  
appointment and we were all waiting to be checked.

"I think I will go with Inuyasha now." Midoriko said. I wonder what  
he'll wish for.

"Me?" Inuyasha sounded so nervous! So unlike him. Then again he's  
been a lot kinder since Karina and Courtney arrived. Wonder   
why...Hmmm...

"Do not worry Inuyasha it won't be long." Wow it really does sound  
like a doctor's appointment.

**Inuyasha's POV  
**  
I did know what I wanted to wish for but then again I wasn't too  
sure. It was a complicated decision but it had to be done. Her  
suffering needed to be put to rest.

"I will grant you a wish because of the determination you have  
Inuyasha. You have chosen to protect your pack and you have shown  
that people can change if they have a second chance." Midoriko told  
me. I changed? Maybe this therapy with Karina has helped me more  
then I thought it did.

"And not just with Karina but during your travels with Kagome and  
the others." Does she read minds? It's a bit creepy.

"No Inuyasha I do not read minds but I could sense it threw your  
aura." She said with a smile. It's still freaky if you ask me!

"So what will your wish be?" Ok this is it. The moment of truth.

"I wish that Kikyo could rest in peace." I told her. That wasn't so  
bad.

"Why do you wish that?" Why is she asking me this?

"Because she died many years ago and I don't want her to suffer any  
longer." Now you better grant my stupid wish and leave me alone.

"I had thought you would have wished to become a full youkai." And   
your point is?

"I changed my mind. Kagome likes me the way I am and that's fine with me." Now grant the wish and go grant some more!

"Very well, your wish is my command." About freakin time! The same  
light that had surrounded Kagome and Karina disappeared and I saw  
the faces of the others.

"I'm glad that's over with." I told them getting up and stretching.

"What did you wish for?" Taigo asked me.

"None of your damn business wolf boy."

"Its coyote. Get it threw your thick head." Yeah I know its coyote.  
I just like to get him mad.

"So what did you wish for?" This time it was Kagome. I couldn't hide it from her.

"Let's just say Kikyo won't be crossing paths with us anymore."

"You wished for her death? Inuyasha I thought you had more respect  
then that!" The stupid monk said. What an idiot! I HAD MORE RESPECT   
THEN THAT!

"Of course I didn't wish for her death! I wished that she could rest  
in peace! She's already dead you know!" Man couldn't they leave me  
alone?

"Shippo, your turn." Midoriko said. Thank god for her!

**Shippo's POV**

WOW I ACTUALLY GET A WISH! YAY! What should I wish for? I could wish for all those yummy treats Kagome brings me! OH that would be a good one!

"So my little one, what is your wish?" Midoriko asked. I still wasn't sure what to wish for.

"Umm…one second!" I said. I ran over to Kagome and hopped on her shoulder.

"Shippo…did you make your wish already?" Kagome asked me. I shook my head no.

"I'm not sure what to wish for…" I whispered in Kagome's ear. "I was hoping you'd help me…" I asked. Kagome nodded. I smiled.

"Thank you!" I said.

"No problem, so what were you thinking of for a wish?" Kagome asked me.

"Well…I wanted to wish for all those yummy treats you bring from your time, but then I thought! What if I could go there with you! Then I thought about the others and how they might want to come to your era as well…and well I dunno if Midoriko can do that…" I said. Kagome smiled. Everyone smiled too.

"I think that can be possible." Kagome said. I went back over to Midoriko and told her my wish.

"Midoriko I wish that all of my friends and me as well, we can all travel threw the well into Kagome's time so we can visit her……" I said. Midoriko smiled.

"That is a very kinda wish little one…." Midoriko said, then there was a flash of light and it was over.

"That was cool!" I said. I went back to the others.

"Nice wish Shippo!" Sango said.

"YES! If this is how Kagome dresses, then I wonder how the other women will dress." Miroku sighed. Sango took her boomerang and smacked Miroku on the head with it.

"HENTAI!" She shouted. Everyone laughed except Miroku who was on the ground unconscious.

"Well seeing as Miroku is unable to stand, Sango you may wish next" Midoriko said.

Sango's POV

Well now it was my turn to make a wish. I really only had one wish in mind….it was to make sure Kohaku would be alright and be able to live without that jewel shard.

"Sango, I see your wish troubles you" Midoriko said. I nodded.

"Yes, it does some what" I replied.

"Now what is your wish?" Midoriko asked me.

"Well I wish that my brother Kohaku will be alright and be able to live without that shard he once had in his back…" Sango said. I looked at Midoriko for assurance. She nodded. There was a flash of light and it was over.

"Your brother will be fine, and Sango…he always remembered you, his mind was only clouded. Your wish has been granted." Midoriko said. I smiled and went to the hut where my brother was resting.

"What did you wish for?" Kagome asked me.

"I wished that Kohaku would be safe." I said. Kagome smiled.

"Go see him." Is all Kagome said to me. I heard Miroku get up, I looked back to make sure he was okay. But he did deserve it.

"Miroku it is your turn" I heard Midoriko say.

"Alright." Miroku replied. I went and sat by my brother and waited for him to wake up.

Miroku's POV

I woke up and my head was pounding, I was only kidding…well not really but I truly only care for Sango. It was my turn to wish and I had no idea what to wish for. My wind tunnel was gone, so I didn't have anything to wish for. This was going to take a lot of thought.

"Dear monk, what troubles you?" Midoriko asked me.

"Well I feel as if I have nothing to wish for…" I replied. I looked to where Sango had gone and sighed. I could wish for Sango's love…but no that wouldn't work. I remembered about Sango's brother. Sango had already wished for his safety, but she hadn't wished for him to remember her.

"Midoriko I wish that Kohaku will remember his sister Sango" I said. Midoriko nodded and then there was a light. When it was over I heard a shout for the hut where Kohaku and Sango were.

"SANGO!" Kohaku cried. "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH…………MY SISTER!" I smiled. Midoriko went back to the group.

"Taigo it is your turn." She said. Taigo went with Midoriko, and I went to see Sango. I walked into the hut and saw her hugging her brother. She looked at me and her eyes were red and her face was tear stained.

"I'm glad my wish worked" I said. Sango looked at me.

"You wished for Kohaku to remember me?" She asked me. I nodded and smiled.

"Yes my dear Sango, I did." I said. Sango got up and hugged me.

"Thank you Miroku" She said. I hugged her back.

"It was my pleasure; it was the least I could do for the one I love." I whispered. Sango let go of me, she looked at the ground. I could tell she was blushing.

"I'll see you later." I said and left the hut.

**Taigo's POV**

Ah now here's a very good dilemma! I don't know what to wish for. I can travel to Karina's time, the girls will be staying here, I would like to wish for me to be full demon but Inuyasha told me what happened when he transformed and I don't feel like injuring anyone that I know and care for.

Tick, tock, tick, tock...

"Have you found your wish yet?" Midoriko asked me patiently. Does it look like I am ready to wish? Why didn't Karina just make her own wish and end of discussion? No she had to wish that we all had a wish! Making things ten times worse for me! Think Taigo think! 

Tick, tock, tick, tock...

"Hey hurry up will you!" Rai told me. Well excuse me if I don't know what to wish for! Wishing for Karina's undying affection would be selfish and I'm not sure I'd want her hanging around my neck all day and night and year! Wishing for them to stay was already done, wishing to travel to their time is already done, WHAT THE HELL DO I WISH FOR!

"Need help wishing?" Midoriko asked me. What ever gave you that idea? 

"Yeah...kind of."

"You don't need to wish for things that have to do with the group, you can wish for things outside of the group." I still have no idea what so ever.

Tick, tock, tick, tock...

Hmmm...I can wish for...

Tick, tock, tick, tock...

WHO THE HELL IS MAKING THAT OBNOXIOUS TICKING SOUND?

Tick, tock, tick tock...

"COURTNEY WOULD YOU MAKE THAT THING SHUT UP?" Courtney looked at me then looked at her thing. Karina started laughing. I don't see what's so funny about that!

"Relax it's only a clock!" Karina said.

"Oh that thing!" Courtney said realizing what I was talking about. 

"Whatever." It was nice that Miroku had wished for Kohaku to remember his sister. I GOT IT!

"Ok I'm ready." I told Midoriko.

"About time!" Rai said. I growled at him and he hissed at me.

"Cat." 

"Dog." 

"Once a cat always a cat." Courtney signed.

"Agreed." Karina said.

"Whose side are you on?" Rai asked Courtney.

"My own side." Man that was funny! I mean Rai getting named by his own girl friend! Thank God Karina sides with me!

"Are you coming?" Midoriko called to me.

"Yeah I'm coming."

"So what is your wish?" She asked me.

"I wish for my brother, sister and parents to live again." I told her.

"Very well, your wish is my command." I couldn't wait to see them again!

"I believe it is your turn Rai." Midoriko told him. Rai looked very happy to have his wish granted. Wonder if he still wants to be full demon...I guess we'll soon find out!

Rai's POV

Okay so it was my turn to wish….but I don't have a wish! I could wish for Courtney's love, but I think I already have that….I mean I hope!

"I dunno what to wish for!" I said. I looked at Courtney for help.

"Well I dunno either." She said. I stood there and thought.

"Why don't you wish to be a real man, like the cat thing…come on!" Inuyasha laughed. I glared at him, and so did Courtney.

"What are you talking about dog breath?" Courtney shouted. Everyone stood there in shock.

"OH BURN ON YOU INUYASHA!" Taigo shouted. He fell to the ground laughing. I was staring at Courtney. Wow she just stood up for me!

"I…umm…well…." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Courtney said.

"Thanks." I told her.

"No problem, besides I think cats are cute." Courtney said with a smile. Wow, now I know she likes me!

"Rai, what is your wish?" Midoriko asked.

"Umm……I dunno…" I said. I thought really hard.

"Come on Rai!" Shippo said. Then it hit me! I could wish that the girls were done school, so they didn't have to go back to their time so often.

"I'VE GOT IT!" I shouted.

"Then what is your wish?" Midoriko asked.

"I wish that Courtney, Kagome and Karina we're done school so they don't have to leave so often!" I said. Then there was a light and the girls had these scroll things in their hands. They each opened them up.

"WOW!" Courtney said.

"SWEET!" Karina shouted.

"Our high school diplomas!" Kagome said happily. I smiled, now they didn't really have a reason to leave!

"Now, Courtney it is your turn!" Midoriko said as she turned to Courtney.

"Hmmm…okay" She said.

Courtney's POV

Okay so now I have everything I could possibly wish for! I am officially done school, I have Rai and my feudal friends that can come and visit me in my world and well everyone couldn't be happier! Now I had to wish. Okay I think I've got it!

"Okay, I think I know what to wish for!" I told Midoriko.

"Yes my child?" Midoriko asked.

"I wish that when Karina and I go back to our time later today that when we tell our parents about the Feudal Era thing they won't freak out, they'll understand COMPLETELY!" I said. Midoriko nodded.

"You wish shall be granted." Midoriko said then there was a light.

"All right!" Shippo said.

"Well I say good bye to you all!" Midoriko said and was about to leave.

"WAIT!" I shouted. Midoriko turned and looked at me.

"Thanks, for everything, I'm sure I say this for everyone!" I said then turned and glared at the others.

"YEAH THANKS!" They all said. Midoriko smiled then there was this big white light and she was gone.

**Karina's POV**

A/N We're finally finished wit the damn wishing! cheers! drinks  
wine for the occasion

Well I got to say that I am glad that we graduated from school and  
that we're done with the wishing! I mean there are just so many things you can wish for! Now what do we do? I mean Naraku is dead,  
the Shikon Jewel is complete and gone, and we can stay here so what the hell do we do? I know! We drink orange juice for the occasion!  
((Guess what I'm drinking right now))

"So what do we do now?" Sango asked.

"We celebrate!" Courtney said. An excellent idea may I say so  
myself. An excellent idea indeed.

"And just exactly what do we do to "celebrate"?" Inuyasha asked in  
his usual manner.

"I know! We can all go back to our time!" Kagome said. Another  
excellent idea!

"Whoever is in favor of going to our time say "I". Everyone said  
"I" and we headed towards the well.

"Is there anything we should know about this time?" Taigo asked.

"Yeah, a lot!" I said.

"The vehicles that zoom around are not demons, they are cars."   
Kagome said.

"People wear different clothes then what you guys are all wearing."  
Courtney said.

"The huts are WAY different." I told them.

"Demons are considered legends." Kagome told them.

"Meaning that you have to wear a stupid hat to cover your ears."  
Inuyasha grumbled.

"I am not wearing a hat to cover my ears!" Rai said.

"I'm lucky I have my father's ears." Taigo said laughing like a mad  
man.

"Shove it wolf boy!" Inuyasha and Rai barked at the same time. Since  
when do cats, euh I mean jaguars bark?

"Its coyote! Get it threw your thick head." Taigo said.

"Anything else we should know about your time?" Shippo asked trying to bring things back to the original subject.

"Yeah stay close to us." Courtney said.

"No problem with that." Rai said grinning like an idiot. Courtney  
blushed and the rest of us snickered.

"Oh yeah, you don't need to use your weapons in our time. That's why  
we are weaponless!" I told them reminding them that two certain  
hanyous had to teach us how to defend ourselves.

"That explains the lack of weapons." Taigo said.

"Anything else?" Sango asked.

"I can't think of anything else, what about you guys?" Courtney   
asked us.

"Same." I told her.

"Me either. Inuyasha did we miss anything?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah, beware of her grand father and little brother." He smirked  
and then he grabbed Kagome and jumped down the well. Well...that  
was unexpected from him. We all just stared after him.

"Karina, what did you do to Inuyasha?" Miroku asked me.

"I think I broke the ice." I said. We were all flabbergasted on this.  
Inuyasha; the selfish, mean, manner less, cold, dense, stubborn  
hanyou had just shown affection! Ladies and gents write this down in  
your history books!

"So are we going?" Shippo asked.

"Well there's only one way to see if your wish worked. C'mon."   
Courtney said and we all jumped into the well...

**Back in Modern day Japan  
**  
"What took you people so long?" Inuyasha asked the moment we got out  
of the well.

"Eum, nothing, nothing at all. Right guys?" I said looking at them   
all. They all nodded. Thank god Inuyasha is still dense!

"So where do we go now?" I asked them.

"Let's go see my mom. She'd love to see Shippo." Kagome, Courtney,  
Inuyasha and I headed towards the shrine but the others stayed  
behind looking like kids on Christmas morning.

"Are you coming or not?" Inuyasha barked at them.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming." Miroku said.

This is going to be very interesting!

**A/N Sorry for the weirdness of the orange juice thing. I'm sick like a dog and I was drinking OJ so when I'm sick my brain doesn't  
function 100 normal. LOL!**

Courtney's POV

Well now that we were all in my time, it was great! We could do so much now! Now that our parents knew about us and the Feudal Era there was nothing to worry about. But Inuyasha, Taigo and Rai were all in a fuse now, we didn't know why. Well we took Shippo into see Kagome's mom, and boy was she surprised.

"OH HE IS SO CUTE!" Kagome's mom squealed. Kagome nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Shippo said as he stuck his hand out and shook hands with Kagome's mom. We laughed, Shippo was being adorable!

"He isn't that cute…" Inuyasha mumbled. Everyone looked at him.

"What's wrong now?" Kagome asked.

"The worst thing that could possible ever happen!" Rai replied.

"Yup, that about sums it up" Taigo said. We all looked at them.

"And it is…" I said.

"The night of the new moon…" All three of the hanyous said at once. Kagome, Karina and I all looked at each other.

"We'll be right back…." Karina said as she dragged us outside.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked them.

"I'm pretty sure!" Kagome said. Karina nodded.

"I see…" I said. "So what are we gonna do tonight?" I continued.

"Well, we could see a movie…" Kagome said. Karina and I nodded.

**Karina's POV**

Ok this I gotta see! I so can't wait to see Taigo, Rai and Inuyasha in their human forms! This is ought to be very interesting. I mean if they're total hotties now, imagine what they would look like in human form... drool Must concentrate. I mean I don't know why they were making such a big story out of it. There's nothing wrong with becoming humans! Sheesh, they fret too much!

"So what movie will we go see?" Kagome asked.

"How about Fantastic 4?" Courtney said. I wouldn't mind that.

"Oh I heard there's a new Johnny Depp movie that came out not too long ago." It's true! I heard it like a month ago.

"Johnny Depp! WAI!" Kagome and Courtney squealed. Never mess with Johnny Depp fans!

"What's it called?" Kagome asked.

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." I told them.

"Isn't that the remake of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?" Courtney asked. Yes that would be the one.

"Yeah it is." I said.

"How about we ask the others and make them choose." Kagome said. An excellent idea. I really didn't mind which one we watched. I felt like seeing both so one way or the other I would watch a movie that I wanted to watch.

"Hey guys, these are the two choices for the movies." Kagome told the others that were all sitting in the living room.

"Movies?" They said. Oh man! We have a lot of explaining to do!

"It's a place where they show a story that was filmed on a little box and it's for fun." Courtney explained.

"It's like the TV." Inuyasha said.

"You told them what the TV was?" Kagome asked impressed.

"They asked I answered." He simply said.

"So what are these choices?" Sango asked.

"Fantastic 4 or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." I told them.

"What are they about?" Rai asked.

"Fantastic four; a story about a group of people who acquire super powers and save the world from bad guys." Courtney said.

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory; a boy visits a chocolate factory after he wins a contest. It's very funny." I said.

"And the actor is hot." Kagome chirped.

"All in favor of Fantastic 4 raise their hand." I wasn't surprised to see that Inuyasha had opted for Fantastic 4.

"That's 5 meaning that Fantastic 4 it is." I said.

"Hey you know what we should do now?" Courtney said.

"No what?" Taigo asked. Tell me it's not what I think it is! Tell me we aren't going...

"Shopping!" Kagome and Courtney said.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I said. I don't want to go, I don't want to go! I hate shopping. **((AND IT'S TRUE AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!))**

"Euh...what's that?" Miroku asked.

"It's a big market place where you find places where they sell clothes, food, sports equipment and clothes." I said.

"Sounds fun!" Sango said.

"Figures, you're a girl." I said.

"And you aren't?" Inuyasha asked me.

"I am, I'm just an exception." I said.

"So why don't we all go shopping since you all need clothes to fit for this time period?" Courtney asked.

"Well seeing that I live here, I ain't going shopping." There is no way in hell that I'm going shopping!

"Well then, you'll be stuck all by your self over here." Kagome told me. Curse her. She has ways of making me give in and going with her. 

"Fine, I'll come." I sighed. They were sooooo going to pay!

"Come on you guys need to wear hats." Kagome said going to fetch two hats from the closet.

"Haha! I don't need to wear one!" Taigo mocked them.

"Shove it Tag." Rai hissed.

"Aw is the poor little kitty witty afraid of a little hat?" Inuyasha mocked him.

"I didn't ask you mutt face." Rai said.

"Well too bad, I decided to answer."

"What about Rai's tail?" Shippo asked. **((Hey do you mind if he has a tail? Cause in the pick I drew I did a tail and he looked good with one so I figured, why not...)) ****  
**  
"Hmm…maybe he can just put it in his haori pants." Miroku said.

"I thank my human mother." Taigo said.

"And I hate my demon mother." Rai said bending his tail so it would stay put in his pants.

"That's got to be uncomfortable." Courtney told him. It does look painful.

"That's an understatement." Rai said.

"C'mon lets go shopping!" Kagome said.

"Joy..." I muttered.

Of all things we could have done we had to end up going shopping! I can't believe it! I mean they know I hate shopping so why do they want to torture me? I didn't do anything to them!

"Remind me again why we're going shopping?" I asked for the billionth time.

"We're going shopping because these people need clothes." Courtney reminded me.

"Can't they just wear those? Or don't you have any spares? You had spare bathing suits…" What a lost battle.

"Karina, they can't wear their own clothes because they are 500 years out of date." Courtney started.

"So? They could come back in style!" I said. Man I am so not gonna win this.

"Nice try Rina." Kagome said.

"And I don't think I have enough spares for seven people." Courtney reminded me oh so well.

"You're mean." I complained. She is! I can't believe they want me to shop with them! Maybe I'll hang out with the guys… I'm sure they won't like this shopping experience.

Well here we are in beautiful Tokyo mall…YEUK! I am so going to regret this. Kagome, Courtney and Sango were walking in front while Inuyasha, Taigo, Rai, Miroku, Shippo and I were far behind. I feel sooo out numbered! I mean here I am surrounded by four hot guys… Man people are staring like crazy!

"So Kagome, is this why you always want to come back to your time?" Sango asked her friend.

"Not always. I had tests to do." Liar! I remember once I spotted her at the mall!

"So what do we do now?" Rai asked. I fear the answer that will follow that.

"SHOPPING!" Kagome, Courtney and Sango yelled. Since when is she an expert of shopping?

"C'mon kitty, you're coming with me." Courtney took Rai's hand and dragged him away. I feel so sorry for him. Kagome followed suit and took Inuyasha into a store and Sango followed Kagome dragging Miroku with her. I was left with Taigo and Shippo. Might as well get this damn shopping out of the way.

"C'mon lets hurry." I took their hands and followed Sango. Man I am so hating this!

Courtney's POV 

Okay, so now I was shopping with Rai! Talk about awesome! Shopping is the bomb! Lol well with Rai it's kinda hard to find pants…with the tail and all! But tonight it'll be easier because he won't have a tail, he'll be human!

"Okay….take these and try them on!" I said to Rai as I piled a bunch of baggy pants into his arms and pushed him into a change room.

"All of them?" Rai asked me.

"YES!" I shouted as I closed the door. I looked around; I saw Kagome and Inuyasha looking at clothes. Inuyasha didn't seem too impressed, but I had no doubt he would look good after Kagome was done with him. Sango and Miroku were looking around too! Sango was looking at some pants, when Miroku held up a belly top on her, he smiled, but Sango frowned and slapped him. Karina and Taigo were kinda slumped over a pile of jeans that Shippo was trying to swim through!

"How do you put these dam things on!" Rai growled. I sighed.

"Okay….do you need help?" I asked him.

"WELL DUH! MY DAM TAIL IS IN THE WAY!" He shouted. Everyone started.

"SHUT UP!" I said, and put on a fake smile. I knocked on the change room door.

"Safe to come in?" I asked. Rai opened the door and I walked in. As I turned to close the door I saw Kagome, Inuyasha, Karina, Taigo, Miroku and Sango all stare at me!

"WHAT!" I shouted, they all turned away and laughed, I just rolled my eyes. I closed the door and looked at Rai. His attempt to put the pants on was funny. He had one leg in, and he couldn't get his other leg in.

"Okay…" I said as I looked at him. "You have to but one leg in….then put your tail in…then the other leg, or this won't work!" I said with a smile. Rai didn't look too impressed.

"Well those other pants hurt! What makes you think these ones will be better?" He asked.

"Trust me!" I said and walked out of the change room. When I walked out Kagome, Inuyasha, Karina, Taigo, Sango and Miroku were all standing by the door.

"So…what were you up to?" Miroku asked me.

"I was helping him with the pants stupid!" I said. Sango glared at Miroku, he just shrugged.

"Hey Rai, I see you are getting some action in there!" Taigo said as he knocked on the door.

"YOU IDIOT! I COULDN'T BUT THE PANTS ON CUZ OF THIS DAM TAIL!" Rai shouted.

"Sure…sure!" Taigo replied. I punched Taigo in the arm. "Feisty are we?" He asked.

Rai came out of the change room wearing the dark blue pants I gave him. He was holding onto them with his hands.

"Are they supposed to fall off if you let go?" He asked. I shook my head. "But they don't hurt my tail! You were right!" Rai sad.

"Told yea!" I smiled. "Wait right there!" I said and ran and got a belt for Rai. It was a black leather studded belt. I came back and put it on the pants. I buckled it up and stepped back.

"Hey they stay up now! What is this? I really like it!" Rai asked.

"It's a studded belt, aren't they awesome? I have like 5 at my house!" I said.

**Karina's POV**

Only 5? Feh! She must have about 10! You know for a fraction of a second I felt bad for Rai. You know having a tail and all. But then I thought, nan! You know I got to admit that shopping with these people is really funny! Especially seeing their lost faces when they come face with these weird clothes. Ah ha, ah ha, ha, ha. Ok that was a really weird laugh.

"Kagome, how do you tie this damn thing up?" Inuyasha asked from cabin number 4. Man I swear people might be thinking that we're shopping with a bunch of retards! I mean not only are their clothes 500 years old, they act weird AND they don't know how to tie their clothes. Sigh… the fun continues. Too bad I don't have a… CAMERA! Yes I do! I have one in my purse. Karina you are sooo smart!

I took out my miniature video camera and started filming this really funny dilemma.

"Karina, what are you doing?" Taigo asked from somewhere next to me.

"I'm filming you people struggling with your clothes." I wasn't really paying attention to him. Sorry Taigo!

"Pray do tell why and what filming is." Sigh… this is really complicated.

"Why? Because you guys look really funny and what is filming? Well it's a device that remembers the actions that we did now on its inside." Wow! That sounded so sophisticated.

"Oh ok. Hey film Inuyasha! Look at his face!" Indeed Inuyasha looked like a lost puppy trying to button up his belt. Man why didn't they show them! Or take Velcro instead. Stupid gits… No I didn't mean it! But please hello! Like these people had never seen bathing suits until we showed them… God. Any who… I must say that Rai and Courtney are having much fun arguing over which t-shirt he should wear…

Courtney's POV 

Okay, so Rai looked totally amazing in his outfit! No wonder, I picked it out…like DUH! Well anyways I have the PERFECT shirt for him to wear! It said "Kitties are cute…" then on the back it said "Well at least my girlfriend thinks so.

"Awww come on Rai! It is so perfect!" I pleaded.

"NO! NEVER EVER!" He said. I looked at him with puppy eyes…

"Please…..for me…." I wined. I could see it working! It is so good to be a girl! LOL!

"Besides kitties are cute…" I told Rai, and then shoved him into a change room with the shirt.

"FINE!" Rai shouted and put the shirt on. He came out, and boy did he look good!

"See doesn't it look good?" I said with a smile. Rai nodded slowly. Taigo came over with Karina and they both started to laugh hysterically at Rai's shirt.

"Talk about wiped!" Taigo said in between gasps for air. Karina nodded in agreement.

"That's it! I AM SO NOT WEARING THIS!" Rai shouted as he was about to take off the shirt and go back into the change room.

"NO!" I screamed and I jumped onto his back.

"COURNTEY! WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted. He grabbed my legs like a piggyback so I wouldn't fall. Karina and Taigo stared at me, same with everyone in the store.

"Please don't change it! I love it on you!" I whispered. Rai sighed.

"Fine…" He mumbled.

"YEAH!" I shouted and jumped off his back and hugged him. I pushed Rai into the change room once more and told him to take what he was wearing off so I could but it. Rai changed and then gave me the clothes. I bought Rai's blue baggy pants, and his black T-shirt.

Karina ended up getting Taigo baggy black pants, with a blue T-shirt that said "Wow, you've just wasted 5 seconds of your life reading this shirt" Its so him though!

Kagome got Inuyasha a pair of jeans with a plain red T-shirt; Inuyasha wasn't into the whole….oh look at me I am SO FASHONABLE thing.

Sango wore a pair of well fitting jeans and a low cut T-shirt. Miroku obviously loved her outfit. Miroku also wore a pair of regular jeans, with a long sleeve bluish-purple shirt.

"There now that we are armed and totally FABULOUSE!" Kagome said.

"Let's get out of here!" Karina shouted.

**Karina's POV**

Thank god the good lord we're getting out of here. We were heading towards the exit, the exit of my nightmares when suddenly; Kagome and Courtney followed by Sango went towards another clothes store.

"Not again!" Inuyasha complained. I agree with him. We already spent three hours shopping, aren't you people tired?

"But Kagome, didn't we finish shopping?" Shippo asked her. Now she wouldn't say no to Shippo…would she?

"But this is only window shopping. Now the fun begins Sango!" Courtney told her.

"I ain't going no window shopping with you maniacs!" I hollered after them. Feh they gotta be out of their minds if they think that I will go and join them!

"Fine then, whoever doesn't want to go window shopping stay out here and wait. Who ever wants to have some real fun, follow us." Courtney said. I wasn't surprised to see that the guys stayed with me. Oh… looks like I'm not the only one who hates shopping! Even Miroku stayed! And Shippo! I felt so proud!

"Figures, you're guys." Kagome said. And hello what am I? A mutated butterfly?

"Eum, and what am I? Chopped liver?" I asked.

"Ok let me rephrase that. Figures, you're guys and a really weird girl who doesn't like shopping." C'mon girls lets go. And they all left leaving me stuck with THE guys. I swear people were looking!

"D'ya guys want ice cream? My treat." I asked them. Man if Courtney finds out I paid for ice cream, shutters I'm scared to even start thinking!

"Ice cream?" Rai said making the strange new word roll on his tongue. I swear they look so adorable when they do new stuff!

"Is it that cold stuff Kagome once brought?" Miroku asked.

"Oh yeah! That's right. Kagome once brought some for you people. Yes that's what it's called." I told him.

"Very well then." Miroku said.

"Any allergies?" I asked. I knew that Shippo would say chocolate; I was ready to bet 10 bucks on it.

"I don't like chocolate and it makes me sick." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, one chocolate allergy, so one, two vanillas, one for Taigo and Inuyasha, one chocolate for Shippo, one orange for me, ok make that three chocolates, two vanillas and one orange. Be right back." I told them.

When I cam back I saw that the guys had went to see TVs at the TV store.

"Here ya go!" I told them giving them ice creams. We were all eating the ice cream when the girls returned with yet more bags… sigh!

"How come you got ice cream?" Kagome asked us.

"Cause, I went and get it." That seemed to shut them up. Just as we were about to leave, the TV changed and… Jesse McCartney came on. OH NO!

"OMG ITS JESSE!" Courtney yelled at the top of her lungs. I swear people around us looked at her weirdly.

"Who?" Rai asked. Kagome and I knew perfectly well what was going to happen. Courtney started singing to the song of Beautiful soul… I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE STAYED HERE! I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!

"He is SUCH a dream!" She went on. Inuyasha and Taigo were either laughing or looking totally traumatized. I knew we should have left.

"See, I knew we should have left before, I knew we shouldn't have gone shopping, but did anyone care to listen, NO! Of course not! Karina is probably just saying that cause she doesn't like shopping, well I got news for you guys! I knew something like this was going to happen! But naturally, NO ONE LISTENS TO ME!" Ah, much better, Taigo and Inuyasha and Shippo and Miroku were laughing even harder.

Now people were looking at us even funnier. God man now we're never gonna leave.

"WHO THE HELL IS JESSE?" Rai seemed really hurt. Man this is getting worse!

"The hottest guy on earth!" SHE DID NOT SAY THAT! I swear the silence that followed that was…silent! You could have heard a pin fall in the mall. I swear the entire mall went silent. The look in Rai's eyes…OMG! The poor guy! I felt bad for him! He looked at her and left. Nice going Courtney, now you hurt his feelings. If only he knew that she was just a huge fan of Jesse… Aye!

"Ok now what?" Shippo asked.

"Now, we get the hell out of here and get Rai." Inuyasha said. Kagome and I pulled Courtney away from the TV and dragged her outside.

Courtney's POV  
Okay so now Jesse McCartney is finally on TV and everyone wants to leave! Am I cursed or what! 

"What, but I don't wanna go!" I said

"Well you have to!" Karina shouted at me

"What did I do now?" I asked, gees sorry for looking at a TV with a hottie on it!

"Cuz….do you see Rai?" Kagome asked. I looked around, and shook my head.

"Nope….where did he go?" I asked. Then I got a smack on the head….for Karina.

"HE LEFT CUZ YOU SAID JESSE MCCARTNEY WAS THE HOTTEST GUY ON EARTH STUPID!" She shouted.

"Did I really?" I asked…..oh crap….

"YES!" Kagome and Karina shouted. Then I ran towards Rai. What am I suppose to say!

"RAI WAIT!" I shouted when I finally caught up to him.

"What do you want?" He said plainly. Ouch…..that hurt.

"What I said back there, not true….well it is, but I like you not him. And anyways Jesse McCartney is a famous guy, the chances he'd be interested in me are VERY Slim to none!" I said. Rai frowned.

"Who wouldn't be interested in you…." He muttered.

"What are you talking about!" I asked. Rai just shook his head.

"Never mind, you don't get it." he said. Rai turned to walk away.

"I don't think so!" I said as I grabbed his arm. "What are you talking about?" I said again. Rai just looked at me. He was blushing. Rai couldn't move let alone speak. Taigo came up beside me and said.

"He likes you, god…..you are such an idiot sometimes!" Taigo blurted out. Rai punched Taigo in the arm.

"Shut up….." he said. Just then Jesse McCartney came up and was like "Courtney will you be my girlfriend….. Lmfao no he didn't.

"Look Rai, he is just a celeb hottie, he means nothing! It's like saying……Kikyo and Inuyasha will be together…..obviously not cuz Inuyasha loves Kagome and Kikyo is a conniving…..b$&$#……" I said. Kagome and Inuyasha glared at me I just shrugged.

"Still……" Rai said. I just sighed.

"Great! ME AND MY BIG FAT MOUTH!" I shouted and stormed off, cuz there was no way I would convince him now. Everyone just watched me storm off, and they looked at Rai and said.

"What did you do now!"

"How the hell did she make me the bad guy!" Rai said.

**Karina's POV**

"I dunno but we gotta go and get Courtney before she does anything rash like smash into a tree." I told them. I swear that she would be able to do that when she's not thinking. So we FINALLY left the damn mall and returned to the car.

"If ever I say that I like someone like Jesse, please take note that I'm only a fan of that person." I said out loud. Hey you never know, Michael J Fox could be prancing around and I could happen to see him.

"We shall take not of that." Miroku said. We arrived to the car and after putting all our bags in the back of the car we decided to look for Courtney.

"Let's split in groups. That way it'll go faster. Meeting in twenty minutes in front of the car." Kagome said. I wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha go with Kagome, Sango going with Miroku, Shippo going with Sango and Miroku, Rai going on his own and me being stuck with Taigo… Ah great!

"Can your nose pick up her scent?" I asked him. I wasn't in the mood for a conversation.

"Ah not really. I don't know what she smells like." That's nice! You've spent the past week in our presence but yet you haven't memorized her scent. Jeez… guys are weird.

"That's nice. So what do we do? Call her like we've lost some dog?" We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Here, Courtney, Courtney, Courtney. Where are you?" Taigo started calling around. Man we look like real idiots! I mean it looked like we lost a dog not a person. There was a cop who saw us and he approached us. Damn. We didn't need that.

"Excuse me there, but you've seemed to have lost something. Can I help you find it?" The cop said.

"Ah, yes we did. We've lost our friend Courtney." Taigo said. That's nice, now the cop will really think we're a bunch of retarded kids.

"Have you two been drinking?" The cop asked. Taigo looked at me funny. He didn't really know what that expression meant.

"No sir, we haven't. But we couldn't find any other way to look for our friend and we are kinda tired so we went around calling her name." I told the cop. He looked at me funny and nodded.

"Well then, if there's anything I can do, don't hesitate asking me." He said. Hai, we might need his help latter on… that's if we don't find Courtney. The cop left and we continued our search.

"Do you reckon Courtney should have left like that?" Taigo asked me after a while of searching.

"I dunno… I think Rai had more rights than Courtney did. I mean SHE pissed HIM off. Not the other way around. Man, where the hell is she?" Where did that little… run off too?

"D'ya think I know Kari?" He asked me. Why does he call me Kari?

"Hey can I ask you a real dumb question?"

"Shoot." He said. Man he's so… ok that's nice, I don't even know what I wanted to say.

"Why do you call me Kari?" It just occurred to me that Inuyasha had asked him the same question.

"Because." He simply said. Oh please! I hate it when people answer like that!

"C'mon tell me!" Or else I get mad.

"I'll tell you when the time is right." Fine then be that way.

"Hey twenty minutes are up. We got to get going." We returned to the van and saw that Courtney and Rai were euh… back together. The others were on their way too. Thank God she didn't do anything stupid.

END CHAPTER! ALRIGHT!


	7. Snow Flakes

**Chapter 7:**

**Sword making and learning.**

**A/N Guess what, guess what! Its chapter 7 in all its glory! We started this October 12, 2005. We'll see when we finish it… Check out my (Orangepencils) new stories. (One shots) PLEASE!**

**And we have decided to end this chapter on January 9th 2006. **

**Karina's POV**

So the kitty and Courtney are back together… THANK GOD! Man they were acting like babies! Jeez it's only a singer people! And he isn't even sexy or anything…

"So did you realize that Jesse Mc Cartney was an ugly git or something?" Kagome asked Courtney once we were all accounted for. Man I had to laugh! I mean, Kagome and I aren't exactly the biggest Jesse Mc Cartney fans. We're more like number one not fans if that is even possible.

"Shut up." Courtney hissed at us. She's been hanging around Rai way to long now!

"Or did you realize that Rai was sexy?" Miroku told her. Damn pervert. I would hit him if I was next to him. Thankfully, Sango took care of that for me.

"Duh, he's always been hot. What are you blind or something?" Some random girl said passing by. Ok first of all, who the hell are you, second of all who the hell are you and third of all, get the hell out of my face thank you very much.

Do you know what Rai did? HE FLIRTED WITH THE STUPID GIRL! God! Like two seconds ago he was all moody because Courtney was over the television because of Jesse and now he's FLIRTING with some RANDOM girl.

Courtney was P-I-S-S-E-D! She looked ready to explode. And she did, literally. She walked up to the random girl and nearly yelled in her face.

"Excuse me, but we don't associate with bullshit like you. Next time we decide to change our minds, we'll let you know." Courtney stormed off in the van and we just started laughing like mad people. Tempers make people laugh.

Anyways, so we all went back in the van and Kagome drove us all back to her house. I so could not wait until tonight. ITS HUMAN NIGHT PEOPLE! I mean hello! Like, think about it, Inuyasha, Rai and Taigo all human, in their… euh… human glory I guess…

"What are we doing again tonight?" Shippo asked Kagome.

"We're going to the movies." Courtney simply replied. The conversation ended there for now and there was a somewhat dead silence in the van. Since I was bored something funny, I took out my cell phone and decided to send a text message to Courtney. It was a series of little people that looked like Kirby and that were dancing.

Courtney's phone rang and she opened it.

"(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)" Courtney looked at it and started laughing. Everyone looked at her funny.

"It's Kirby!" She yelled in the van.

"Who the hell is Kirby?" Inuyasha asked from the front of the van. Courtney shoved the phone under Inuyasha's face and said "look!" The hanyou looked at the text message I had sent her and simply stared at her.

"And your point is?" Ok so he didn't get it…

"Ah, never mind." Poor Courtney. Courtney looked at her text message one more time before sending me a text message. My phone did a really weird sound and I opened it to find another chain of dancing Kirbies.

"(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.)(.) (. ) (.) ( .) (.) DO THE KIRBY DANCE WITH ME! " Man I started laughing so hard.

"All together now, do the Kirby dance." I said. Courtney and I started dancing in our seats and everyone looked at us like we were some aliens from outer space. Wait, they don't know about space, ok bad example.

"They're mental, I tell you, mental!" Inuyasha said from the front.

"Oh shut up Inuyasha." Courtney told him.

"I knew we should have left them in the woods when Karina was under Naraku's spell." He muttered. Unfortunately for him, I heard him loud and clear.

"Excuse me, but for your information, if it wouldn't have been for me being under Naraku's spell, you people wouldn't have been able to get the Shikon Jewel. And as you said oh so clearly before, I killed Naraku, so please don't thank me, it was nothing." I told him sarcastically. Man sometimes he could be really S T U P I D.

"Woosh, man she's on fire!" Taigo told Rai who nodded. I turned my head towards them and they gulped. Figures…

"All together now Kirby dance!" Courtney shouted. I looked over at her and smiled.

"WOOHOOO!" We said together. The other's sweat dropped anime style.

"I am currently questioning their mental state." Miroku told no one in particular.

"Oh this is their normal state." Kagome told him. The look on his face, priceless, for everything else there's master card.

"Hmm… I wonder if they're just how mental they are. Oh ladies…" Let's just say the monk never got to finish his sentence.

"Damn pervert and his stupid pervert mind." Sango said threw gritted teeth. Courtney and I were too busy fanaticizing about Kirby to even notice.

"Kagome, who is this Kirby, anyways?" Shippo asked the driver.

"OMG HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHO KIRBY IS!" Courtney shouted. I felt real bad for Rai, Inuyasha and Taigo who had super sensitive ears. That must have hurt a whole lot. Oh well… too bad for them.

"Incase you forgot sweetheart, but we were born 500 years ago. There for we do not know who the hell Kirby is." Rai told her. Courtney glared at her while I was looking at Shippo. An idea etching its way in my head.

"Courtney, don't you find that when Shippo transforms he looks like Courtney?" I asked her. Actually, she had made me realize that, detail.

"Karina, I told you that." See what did I tell you?

"Yeah, so Shippo looks like Kirby." Come on Courtney, put two and two together and get four!

"OMG! SHIPPO CAN YOU TRANSFORM? ONEGAI, ONEGAI, ONEGAI!" Pff… told you she would get four!

"Runt, if you transform in this damn car, I will kill you." Inuyasha is sooo mean! Why would he kill Shippo? It's not like we would get squished or anything.

"No, Shippo don't!" The others said, man what's their problem? Shippo transformed none the less and we all got squished. Ah… I see now… hehe… oups... we screwed up!

"Shippo…" Inuyasha warned. Hehe… we bad!

"I guess that was a bad idea hen?" Courtney asked.

"Gee whatever gave you that idea?" Taigo asked. Miroku, Sango and Rai were too squished to talk while Kagome was concentrating on the road.

"Come on Shippo, do the Kirby dance!" Courtney asked him. He de transformed and went to hide behind Inuyasha's hair. I think he's scared now. Inuyasha on the other hand did not want Shippo to hide behind him.

"Shippo, let me tell you this as kindly as possible, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He roared. The poor boy started crying. I felt so bad for him! He's only a child for crying out loud!

"Inuyasha…"Kagome started. OH SHIT NOT A SIT COMMAND! Not in the damn car!

"Kagome NO!" But too late, Kagome sat Inuyasha in the car and it did some damage.

"Damn it Kagome, what the hell was that for?" The hanyou asked.

"For hurting Shippo's feelings." Kagome said.

"Your mom is gonna kill you." I told her. Yeah that's what my mom would do…

"Great how am I gonna pay for this?" Good question… how will you pay for this?

**Courtney's POV**  
OMG, OMG, OMG! I HAVE THE PERFECT SOLUTION!

"OH! OH! OH! I KNOW!" I shouted.

"Stop shouting!" Inuyasha roared. Taigo and Rai winced.

"Sorry..." I whispered. "Anyways I know what we can do to make money for the damage Inuyasha did!"

"ME! I DIDNT DO ANYTHING IT WAS KAGOME!" Inuyasha said. Kagome glared at Inuyasha. everyone except Inuyasha and Kagome laughed.

"Who says we want your idea, I mean look what you made Shippo do!" Taigo said.

"Come, on lets see what she has to say!" Rai said and smiled at me. I just looked out the window. I mean does he expect me to forgive him so soon? I am still pissed! I mean god! PAY BACK!

"Come on Courtney don't be like that!" Rai said. I just looked at him.

"Tear, your fault! Anyways..." I said

"MY FAULT?" Rai shouted.

"YES, now don't interrupt me when I am talking!" I glared at him.

"People these days..." Sango said.

"Tell me about it..." Miroku replied.

"Anyways, as I was saying! We can have...ARE U READY FOR THIS?"I asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"NO!" They all shouted.

"Well too bad!" I said with I smile. "WE CAN HAVE A drum roll BAKE SALE!" I shouted.

"I AM NOT BAKING!" Inuyasha said. "NO WAY!"

"What is a bake sale?" Rai asked.

"I don't know!" Taigo replied.

"It's where you cook treats and sell them for money" Kagome explained.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" I replied.

"Courtney you don't even know how to bake!" Karina said.

"And...your point is?" I said with a smirk.

"YOU CANT COOK! That is my point!" Karina replied.

"I can learn!" I said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Fine. Let's vote on it!" I said.

"Fine..." everyone sighed.

"Okay who is for the bake sale!" I asked as I shot my hand up into the air. Rai also but his hand up, Kagome and Shippo did as well.

"Okay that is three for it...now who is against it?" I asked. Inuyasha and Taigo's hands shot straight up into the air. Karina voted with them too! I can't believe her!

"Why are you voting no?" I asked her. She better have a good excuse.

"Cause you couldn't cook if your life depended on it!" Ok… maybe she has a point.

"So… I could always learn…"

"Sure…"

"Hey...Sango, Miroku you two didn't vote!" I said.

"I have no opinion!" Miroku said.

"Same here!" Sango said in agreement.

**Karina's POV  
**There is no way in hell I am doing a bake sell! Shit… its four to three and two of them didn't vote… we're loosing here!

"Come on guys, do you really feel like setting the house on fire? Think of what we're going to have to do if the house burns!" That so didn't sound convincing…

"The house won't go on fire." Kagome said. Curse her!

"But think about it, there are seven people here who don't know how to bake. If we teach them… we're gonna need a lot of flour and there's gonna be an awful stench of burnt in the house. Think about Inuyasha's sensitive nose. Do you really want to make him suffer?" I put my hands on his shoulders and we both gave Kagome a puppy face. Kagome's sweat dropped. I know she can't resist the puppy face.

"She has a point." Kagome finally said. I am soooo good! We high five each other and I smiled at Taigo. Now all I had to do was convince Sango and Miroku. It should be easy now… I mean I had Kagome on our side…

"It's not fair! You used the puppy dog face on her! That's like cheating!" Courtney complained. She can burn with her gingerbread men in hell! You know what? That's a funny insult!

"So Miroku, Sango, what do you think? Do you really feel like baking? Do you really feel like burning down Kagome's Shrine and being stuck in the future forever and always because the well will have burned down with the Shrine?" Courtney looked like she was ready to kill somebody!

"Karina, you're exaggerating!" Courtney hissed between clenched teeth. Nope, only looking at all possible angles.

"Who me? Exaggerate? You must be kidding me! I'm only looking at it from all possible endings." Liar… you forgot the ending of we bake many cakes and they get sold out real easily cause they'll be so good.

"Sure, then why did you forget to mention that this bake sale could go really well?" I was surprised to see that Rai had spoken up.

"Listen cat,…" Inuyasha started off.

"It's jaguar!" Rai cut in.

"Whatever! I am not going to lay one finger on some dough for some experimental testing for this bake sale. Got that kitty boy?" Woosh… He could sure be intimidating when he wants to.

"So Miroku, Sango, are you going to want to bake or not?" They kinda looked at each other and gulped.

"Oh whatever let's just do it damn it!" I said. This was getting really stupid. Inuyasha and Taigo looked betrayed… can't really blame them… Sorry!

"Karina, why did you cave in like that!" Taigo asked me.

"It was getting stupid. Plus if we don't do it, Courtney will annoy us with it for the rest of our living days."

"Fine!" The two canine demons said. I feel sooo bad for them!

**Courtney's POV**

DAMN RIGHT I'LL ANNOY YOU!

"OKAY. So bake sale everyone!" I shouted. Karina sighed.

"Okay, so what do we wanna bake!" I asked.

"CAKES!" Shippo shouted. "AND COOKIES! And, and, and... brownies!"

"GOOD! Very good! Okay, Karina, Kagome and I will be the chefs!" I said with a smile. Karina didn't look too happy.

"What I can cook! And so can you and Kagome! I just need to put effort into it!" I said simply. Karina just nodded. Okay so after the bake sale fundraiser we'd FINALLY be going to the movies!

"Sota will you come here please?" Kagome called. Next thing we knew, Sota was in the room.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Will you take Inuyasha, Rai, Taigo and Miroku to the store and get us supplies?" She asked.

"Okay." Sota said smiling. After this fundraiser we'd be going to the movies. FINALLY!

"Okay Kagome so what do we have to cook with?" I asked. Kagome started to look threw her kitchen. She pulled out some pans and pots and eggs and a few other ingredients.

"That's all I have" she said. "We need more ingredients, so we'll have to wait!" Kagome said. I Smiled, Karina looked at me...then I got a brilliant idea! Oh I am such a genius!

"OH NO NOT THAT LOOK!" Karina shrieked. I smiled and nodded. Ran out to the ruined car and grabbed my CD case. Karina was standing in front of the boom box.

"That stuff is addictive! Let's spare Kagome." Karina said. I shook my head and pushed her out of the way. Stuck in the CD and pressed play.

"You'll love this Kagome!" I said. Kagome stared and us not knowing what to expect. The music started to play...and then...

"It sounds like an airplane..."Kagome said with a confused look. I nodded my head.

"YUP, it's Air Hostess by Busted!" I shouted. I started to dance and sing around the Kitchen. Kagome and Karina looked at me weird.

"What I do this ALL the time doing the dishes...grrr I hate the dishes!" I said. Karina shrugged and started to sing along too. Kagome only got the chorus but that was okay, she seemed to like it.

"Air hostess, I like the way you dress...that uniform you're wearing so hot I can't stop staring...air hostess...!" We sang together. Then we heard a loud thud and looked over. It was none other than Inuyasha, Rai, Taigo and Sota. The stared with their mouths opened. I shrugged and started to dance and sing again.

"You can't because your working, the paparazzi looking, you didn't know I'm in a band...In England people know me...one photo worth 100 pounds!" I sang loud and proud. Rai smiled and shook his head. I just smiled back. Inuyasha, Taigo and Sota burst out laughing.

"Man Courtney what is your problem!" Inuyasha said. I glared at him. Walked over and stuck my nose in his face.

"What did you say?" I asked him sternly. Inuyasha gave me his classic whatever look.

"You heard me!" Inuyasha said. I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Bite me..." I said and walked off. I sang again I could sense Inuyasha's sweat drop.

"OH BURN! DOGGY!" Taigo shouted. I laughed so hard.

"Poor, poor lil puppy!" Karina said making a pouting face. Kagome couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Awww come on Inuyasha they were joking!" Kagome shouted as she chased after Inuyasha who left the room. We all peeked around the corner and saw Kagome give Inuyasha a hug and he returned it. "Awww." went through our heads...well not Rai or Taigo. Rai was about to say something but I covered his mouth.

"No..." I whispered. We all went back into the kitchen and waited for Inuyasha and Kagome to return. By the time they returned Karina had started on the cookies and I had started to brownie mix.

"Cooking isn't that hard!" I said with a smile. Everyone laughed. "What...?" I asked.

"You have stuff ALL OVER YOUR FACE!" Karina shouted. I shrugged.

"Meh..." I said. "I don't care! Its still fun!" Everyone sighed.

**Karina's POV**

You should have seen all the flour that was on Courtney! She looked like a snow angel or something. Whatever. OMG! I just saw the top of the top of cuteness! Inuyasha and Kagome hugging! THAT WAS SOOOOO FREAKIN CUTE! But shhh don't tell anyone we saw them... Because I know that you know that I know that Kagome knows that Inuyasha won't ever do that again.

"Hey, can anyone pass me the chocolate chips please?" I was like so busy with my cookies. This was getting fun. Just don't tell Courtney okay? I waited but no one handed me the chocolate chips. I asked again and no one did anything. I turned around and I saw everyone working as old elderly couples... IT WAS FREAKY! You know like an old granny baking cookies or something. And then you have the guy being all lovey dovey on his wife. I had to try real hard not to laugh... THEM acting all nice and... loving? HAHAHAHAHA!

Taigo saw me and walked over to me... EATING OUT OF THE DAMN CHOCOLATE CHIPS BAG!

"Care to give those to me please?" I asked him. He smirked at me and ate some more. I swear I'll hit him if he doesn't hit them over.

"Oh, you mean these really good tasting things I have in my hands?" He asked me sarcastically.

"No the one's next to you." And you know what he did? He handed me the bag next to him.

"God! Hand me those chocolate chips!"

"Ha not on your life Kari." He smiled at me. Just then Courtney walked away from her brownies and came to see the cookies.

"No offence Karina but they would be better if you put chocolate chips." NO FREAKIN WAY!

"NO DUH! I would put them if Mister here would give them to me!" I yelled at her. The others stopped and looked at me. Now what? Do they always stare at me... it's really annoying!

"Ok let's break it up over here. What's going on?" Rai asked. What a comedy riot...

"Mister here won't hand me the chocolate chips." I told him.

"Oh those?" He took some out of the bag and ate them. HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE COOKIES WITHOUT CHOCOLATE CHIPS!

"GIMME!" I lunged at Rai and stole the chocolate chips. But the bag ripped and it spilled on the floor.

"I Hope you got an extra bag." I told them anger spilling out of my eyes. They all backed away. That's what I thought. Out of nowhere Inuyasha walked up to me and handed me a new bag.

"Thank you Inuyasha. At least someone here has some senses!" Inuyasha smirked at the others and he returned to his baking... This was going to be a very long day!

**Please review… thank you… and eum yeah that's it…**


End file.
